Territory
by KingdomClouds
Summary: Bella has found a home in Portland with a different pack of wolves, especially their Alpha. But how will things change when Jake visits with the rest of the pack? Tempers clash between the two packs and take an even more heated turn when Paul imprints on Bella. Relationships and loyalty are tested as they try to figure out what this all really means. Mature Content.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): I have a new story for ya'll! It's pack related, but there are some twists in this story. This first chapter is very much an introductory chapter so there won't be much going on, but you will at least get to see what Bella has been up to! This first takes place somewhere in the time in New Moon, after Edward left, but before Jacob became a wolf. After that it's all AU.**

 **And, of course, during the duration of this story I don't own any of the Twilight characters or Twilight storyline.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Seven Years Ago**_

 _ **BPOV**_

" _So, you guys are really moving, huh?" Jacob asked as we sat on an old piece of driftwood. We were at First Beach and tomorrow was the day that Charlie and I were going to move to Portland. Charlie was offered a high-ranking detective position there and it's better pay than his chief-of-police position here. He struggled with the decision for over a month before deciding it was best for us to move. I think part of the reason was because he was tired of seeing me in a comatose state ever since_ _ **he**_ _left._

" _Yeah," I murmured as I watched the waves crash into the sand before retreating back. I've only recently started talking to Jake again and while he didn't completely fill the void that was inside my chest, he did make it better. He has been my sun during this dark time. When he and Billy got the news that Charlie and I were leaving, they were disappointed but understanding._

" _I'm really going to miss seeing you around here. Bells." He told me and I smiled weakly._

" _I promise I'll keep in touch. You have my number and maybe if I can, I'll make the trip back up here to visit you." I've grown close with Jake and I'd hate to see our friendship go to the wayside just because I move away. I've moved so many times before and I always hated having to make new friends. Jake and also Quil, Embry, and even Angela from school, have made my time here better than just tolerable and I really will miss them. I want them to remain friends with me._

" _You better or I'm going to hunt you down and kick your pale ass." Jake mildly threatened and I laughed quietly. Jake smiled at me before wrapping his arms around me—whoa! He's really hot! Does he have a fever? Jake pulled away from me and brushed his long hair back before placing his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure Oregon will have great things for you, Bella. Just don't forget about all of us here in Washington." He told me. I squeezed the hand on my shoulder and smiled at him._

" _I won't." I told him. Suddenly I saw a truck pull up from the distance and three large guys get out. I could already tell that one of them was Sam Uley. Jake didn't like Sam because Embry started to hang around them and hasn't talked to Jake or Quil since._

" _Jacob." Sam's voice boomed and Jake turned his head to look at them. He scowled before looking back at me and hugging me once more._

" _I got to go, Bells." He told me and I looked at him in confusion._

" _I thought you didn't like Sam?" I asked. Jake looked down and frowned._

" _Things are…complicated. I can't really explain." He told me as we both stood up. I looked back at Sam and his other friends. Embry wasn't with them and I couldn't recognize the other two, but the one on Sam's left was staring at me intently. I couldn't really distinguish his features from this distance, but I could see the scowl on his face as he stared at me. I wonder what's his problem._

" _Bye Jake, stay safe okay?" I told him and he grinned at me._

" _Aren't I always?" He commented before running off to Sam and the others. I watched as Sam and Jake exchanged a few words before making their way back into the truck. The guy who had been previously been glaring at me, looked back at me before shaking his head and storming back into the truck. I don't know who that guy was, but he apparently doesn't like the sight of me._

 _ **Six Years Ago**_

 _It has officially been a year since Charlie and I have lived in Oregon. Charlie has really shined in his position and I'm happy that he's actually enjoying his new job. I would have felt guilty if he didn't because I feel like the primary reason we've moved was because of me. I graduated high school rather quickly and while everyone I knew was going to college, I decided to take a year off for myself._

 _I got a job at a small bookstore that was near the University of Oregon campus and I mostly dealt with college students who were trying to bargain for cheaper textbooks. I didn't mind though, it was an easy job and it paid me enough money for me to have and save. Although I have gotten over my zombie state that Edward's leaving caused, Charlie encourages me to find some friends and go out and do "whatever you young people do." I never had the urge to make new friends since I still had a great group of friends in Washington, but I understood his concern. I just don't know how to make new friends. I'm currently not in school and everyone that works in the bookstore with me is way older than me. I just didn't see how I could make new friends._

 _Since it was my day off from work and Charlie was gone, I decided to head to the beach and do some light reading. It was cloudy as usual, but not as cold so I just threw on a light jacket and grabbed a blanket before heading out to my civic. My Beast gave out on me a couple of months back and as a surprise Charlie bought me a used, blue civic that I call the Blueberry. It's only a couple of years old and is a more reliable car than the Beast and I absolutely grateful that Charlie got it for me. I packed up the Blueberry and headed towards the beach._

 _I found this beach a couple of months ago and for the most part it stays pretty empty. I know it's by a Native American reservation, but I never really see any of them around when I go. It reminds me a lot of First Beach, but bigger and less trees around. I pulled up and laid my blanket down by some rocks before laying on the beach and pulling out my book. I stayed there for about an hour or so before the wind started to pick up and reading became practically impossible. Maybe I should invest in one of those fancy, reading tablets._

 _I folded my blanket up and began to make my trek back to my car. However, a strong gust of wind knocked me down and the contents of the backpack I brought spilt all over the sand. I cursed before struggling to grab everything. I saw a shadow of a person come up and I looked behind me to see a tall, Native American man standing there. He had broad shoulders and toned muscles as evident by his shirtless appearance. His black hair was shaggy, but short and he had a tribal-looking tattoo on the side of his chest. His skin tone was different than Jake's and the other Quileutes. His was lighter, but still a deep brown color that matched his eyes that were currently staring at me with amusement. His eyes were round and his eyebrows were thick, and while he stood over me looking rather tall, he didn't seem intimidating._

" _Did you need any help?" He asked before smiling at me with blinding white teeth._

" _Um, I'm okay. I just tripped." I told him stuffing the last thing in my bag and standing up._

" _Yeah I saw." He grinned and I blushed in humiliation._

" _I'm really clumsy." I muttered._

" _Seems like I should help you then." He told me before taking the blanket out of my hand and my bag._

" _Thanks," I told him as we began to walk to my car. "I'm Bella, by the way. Bella Swan."_

" _Awan Bennett." He said before extending his hand and shaking mine. "You from here, Bella?" He asked._

" _I moved here about a year ago with my Dad. I'm originally from Washington." I explained as he nodded._

" _Seattle?"_

" _No, a small town called Forks."_

" _Ah, so you must know about the Quileute tribe?"_

 _"Yeah," I smiled up at him. "I have a couple friends from there." I told him as I thought about Jake, Quil, and Embry._

" _Well you should know, that the Chinook tribe is_ _ **way**_ _better." He smirked and I laughed._

" _And I'm guessing you're a part of the tribe?" I asked._

" _Not just a part of it, but a protector of it." He told me with an easy grin as we reached my car._

"' _Protector?' What's that supposed to mean?" I asked staring up at him. He opened his mouth, but the sound of his name being called stopped him. I looked around him to see two similar looking guys headed our way. They were both tall, with broad shoulders and toned muscles like Awan and also had the same tattoo on their chests. One had shorter hair though that seemed to fade along the sides. His eyes were less round than Awan's and more of an almond shape and darker brown. The other was a tad skinnier than the other two, but still huge and he had fuller lips with hair that swept to the side, and a small scar that ran through his right eyebrow._

" _Who's the pretty girl, Awan?" Eyebrow-scar asked, grinning mischievously at Awan._

" _Guys, this is Bella. Bella, these are my friends Jon," He motioned to the one with the shorter hair. "And Josh." He said motioning to the one with the eyebrow scar._

" _Nice to meet you, Bella." Jon smiled nicely as he shook my hand._

" _Yeah, any friend of Awan's is a friend of ours." Josh said butting in between Jon and I and shaking my hand._

" _Are you busy? Josh's girlfriend is making some food if you want to join." Jon offered and I smiled hesitantly. I just met these guys and now they were offering me food? Who exactly are these guys? They all seem friendly though and Charlie does want me to make friends._

" _Sure," I shrugged my shoulders._

" _Sweet! Mind giving us a ride there? It would be much faster if we drive." Josh asked and I simply nodded. They all piled into my small car and I couldn't stop the laughter that rose in my chest at the sight of three large guys piled in a small car. "Keep on laughing, squirt. Just more incentive for me." Josh said from his position in the backseat._

" _Leave her alone, Josh. You're gonna scare the poor girl before she even has a chance to know us." Awan said as I just snickered and pulled away from the beach. With a couple of directions from Jon, we shortly pulled up to a small one-story home with a forest green door. On the way there they had all given me information about themselves. They were all 20 and were surprised to hear I was 19. They had assumed I was younger. I found out that they worked for the tribe—doing what I wasn't completely sure. They had known each other since birth and have been best friends since. They reminded me a lot of Jake, Embry, and Quil, but they were still different from them._

 _Once we were at the house they all practically fell out of my car before walking into the house with me following shortly behind. We all walked into the kitchen and I saw a beautiful, Native American girl standing behind the stove. She was a little taller than me and had shoulder-length black hair that was pin-straight and thick. She had almond-shaped eyes that were dark brown and high cheekbones. She smiled brightly when she saw Josh before punching him in the shoulder._

" _Ow! Mica! What was that for?" Josh pouted and rubbed his shoulder._

" _For not taking out the trash when I told you to." She said and he grumbled while still rubbing his shoulder. I really doubt that she hit him that hard. Mica turned towards me and smiled brightly. "Hi, I don't think I've met you before. I'm Mica Howard." She extended her hand to me._

" _Bella Swan." I introduced myself._

" _Awan found Bella on the beach." Jon told Mica and she raised her eyebrow at Awan._

" _She got pushed over by the wind. It was pretty hilarious." Awan smirked and I just blushed again._

" _Yup, and Jon invited her for dinner." Josh said before kissing the top of Mica's head and sitting down at the kitchen table with Jon where some plates and cutlery were set._

" _I see, well you're more than welcomed here, Bella. There's plenty of food, but do try to get it before these guys. They're animals." She grinned while eyeing the boys. Josh snickered, Jon looked wary, and Awan just motioned for me to take a seat next to him._

" _Do you need any help?" I asked her._

" _Oh no, I'm practically done. You can help next time." She smiled at me and I just smiled softly back. Next time? There's going to be a next time? I walked over and sat next to Awan who smiled cheerfully at me. Josh gave the run down on me to Mica before she asked a couple of her own questions. I leaned the Mica was a kindergarten teacher and had met Josh in high school and they've been dating since her third year college—so about two years. She's actually two years older than Josh and that alluded to a joke about cougars from him. I began to space out for a bit as I tried to process all that I've learned from these people I just met a little over an hour ago._

" _Dude! How could you say that? Ryuu trumps Ken always!" Josh exclaimed as Jon rolled his eyes and they continued their discussion about whatever they were talking about and effectively bringing me out of my thoughts._

" _Awan, Koda was looking for you and he didn't seem too happy." Mica said as she deposited just about the largest serving of pasta I have ever seen onto the table._

" _Fuck," Awan cursed as he placed his head in his hands._

" _What did you do?" Mica asked._

" _I may…or may not have…been late to patrol last night." He said uneasily and Mica just rolled her eyes and shook her head._

" _That's your problem to deal with. Just don't ruin dinner." She said as she brought over an equally as massive basket of garlic bread. "And will you guys put some shirts on? We have a guest for fuck's sakes." She scolded as they all grumbled._

" _Bella doesn't mind, do you Bella?" Josh asked and I just shrugged my shoulders. I didn't really care if they were shirtless, it's not like I was attracted to any of them. Don't get me wrong, they're attractive guys, but they just don't do it for me._

" _Bella's from Forks. She hangs around with some of the Quileute tribe." Awan suddenly announced and Josh began to howl with laughter as Jon just snickered._

" _You know those fools? A pathetic lot they are." Josh laughed. I suddenly got hot with rage at them insulting my friends._

" _What's your problem with them? They happen to be nice guys, the ones I know." I asked and crossed my arms over my chest. Josh and Jon put their hands up in surrender, but amusement still shined in their eyes._

" _Not trying to cause any beef with you, Bella. Let's just say our tribes go back." Jon explained and by the looks of it, that's all the explanation I'd be getting so I just dropped it. The sound of the front door opening was heard and in walked an absolute stunner._

 _He was tall like the other guys, but his shoulders were broader and he was built bigger than the others. His hair was short, but was flicked up and a seemingly darker shade of black if that was possible. He had a vertical scar that ran along the length of his forearm and it looked to be from a deep wound. His eyes were positively mesmerizing. They were a mix of a milk chocolaty brown and a light green that reminded me of fresh spring grass. He had a sharp jawline that I just wanted to lick—whoa Bella! Get a hold of yourself! This is just some guy…a really hot guy. Maybe I should have cashed in on that having shirts policy._

" _Hey Koda…" Awan said apprehensively._

" _You were late." Koda said in a deep voice that warmed me to my core._

" _Right, so you see, what had happened was—"_

" _Double shifts." Koda said interrupting the excuse that Awan was trying to say. Awan sighed dejectedly, but seemed to accept his fate and it made me briefly wonder if Koda was his boss or something._

" _I don't believe I've met you before?" I heard Koda ask and noticed that he had taken the empty seat on the other side of me._

" _Bella this is Koda Mayes, Koda, Bella Swan. I met her on the beach." Awan introduced quickly._

" _Nice to meet a friend of Awan's." Koda smiled a breathtaking grin before taking my hand into his and keeping it there. "I'm sorry you had to see me being a hard-ass."_

" _When are you not a hard-ass?" Josh snorted causing Koda to glare at him and Josh to flail his arms as to prove his point._

" _Okay, let's make this quick." Mica said placing a pitcher of lemonade and a platter of roasted vegetables. "Bella moved here a year ago from Washington—Forks specifically and yes, she knows some of the Quileutes. She's 19 and planning to attend the college in the fall. Koda is 20 and is the leader of this group of monkeys. He is a high-ranking member of this tribe and is widely respected. On the side he also works for the high school as the football coach." Mica explained before plopping down in the chair between Koda and Josh._

" _I'm sorry, but I just wanted to get all the bullshit away." Mica said before passing me the bowl of pasta. I laughed and pulled my hand away from Koda's reluctantly._

" _Who you calling group of monkeys?" Josh exclaimed but it came out muffled because he had a piece of garlic bread stuffed in his mouth. We ate dinner and stories were exchanged from everybody—including me. I learned a lot about the group and how their dynamic was and they had me in stitches with their stories about each other. It was getting late and it was time for me to go. I had called Charlie earlier and told him that I wasn't going to be there for dinner and he seemed elated that I made some friends. But as happy as he was, I needed to go home still._

" _You're welcomed any time around here, duckling." Awan said as he hugged me. Apparently instead of a swan, I'm a duckling—not ugly according to Awan, but just too uncoordinated to be a swan. Koda offered to walk me out to my car and I was giddy to have some alone time with him. The tension between us during dinner was enough to light a flame if need be._

" _It was nice meeting you, Bella." Koda said as we stood outside my car._

" _Likewise." I smiled._

" _Listen, I'm not usually this forward," He muttered as he stared down at the ground. "But would you like to go on a date this weekend?" He asked while scratching the back of his head._

" _Sounds great," I smiled and he smiled back at me._

" _Great." He grinned. We exchanged numbers and he promised to call me before the night ended to give me the details of the date. I hugged him and his warmth—much like the other guys—had reminded me of the last time I had hugged Jake, they were all blistering hot. I ignored the fact and got into my car and waved at Koda before driving home. I have a feeling that this will be good._

 **Present Day**

My alarm blared from the side of my bed and I groaned before slamming the snooze button. Warm arms wrapped around my waist before I was pulled into a hard chest.

"You know you have to go to school soon." Koda murmured into my ear and I just sighed heavily.

"You're lucky. You don't show up to the school until noon." I muttered and he just chuckled. I reluctantly left his arms and walked into our bathroom. After graduating from the University of Oregon with a degree in Educational Foundations and a minor in English, I went on to teach at a local high school, the same high school that Koda and Jon coach football. Of course, a lot of my students love to find out that we're dating and his players love to rag on him, but it's all in good fun and we make sure not to do anything outlandish on school property.

Koda and I began dating when I found out that he along with Jon, Josh, and Awan were actually a pack of werewolves. I was doubtful at first, but I slowly began to come to terms with it. Hell, I dated a vampire, who says werewolves don't exist either? It didn't take me long to realize that Jake and others were a pack too and once I figured it out, I told Jake. Jake was shocked that I figured it out, but he was relieved by the news. I didn't tell him though that I had met my own pack of wolves here. It wasn't my secret to share.

Coaching football gives Koda enough freedom to run the pack (did I mention that he's the Alpha?) while still earning some sort of income. In about a week will be our fifth year anniversary as a couple. I couldn't be any happier. It has been a long five years together, but I wouldn't change it for the world. Koda made me swear up and down though that I wouldn't tell Jake about them because he didn't want them to know about their pack. Even though I didn't feel compelled to tell Jake, it still irked me that they can know about their pack and not vice versa—but again, not my secret to share.

Telling Jake did make me discover imprinting. I had been so taken aback by his explanation and quickly became riddled with anxiety, fear, and heartbreak. I had been dating Koda for about a year and a half at that point and to find out that I could lose him to someone else was shocking to say the least. However, when I approached Koda with the topic he quickly scoffed told me that, "those stupid puppy dogs are the only ones who imprint, we don't have that." I was relieved to find that out, but it also brought about a new question, why did they hate the Quileute pack so much?

After a lot of badgering, Awan finally caved in and told me that it was a deep seeded thing that had stemmed from their ancestry. Apparently, the Chinook and Quileute tribe were at one time, one tribe, but a man by the name of Kuruk Black decided that Chief Hakoda wasn't fitting as Chief. After a brutal battle for honor and the right to lead the tribe, Chief Hakoda came out as victor and Kuruk left with some others to start his own tribe—the Quileutes. Besides that, they had known all along about their ability to become wolves, but the Quileutes never knew about theirs. Imprinting was something they found despicable and a weak excuse to not find real love and a mate of real worth.

I asked Koda to explain to me about how they found their mates. Koda explained to me that it was much similar to just regular dating, but their wolves are prone to form bonds with who they decide are worth being their mate. Once the bond is formed, the man is allowed to mark their mate. It could takes years or maybe just a few days for a bond to form, but the man will know when who they are with is his mate and will proceed to mark said mate. Koda said a bond did form between us, but I didn't want him to mark me yet. That was about two years ago and lately I've been thinking that I might be ready. Koda has never pressured me or anything, and I do love him deeply.

I still talk to Jake, Embry, and Quil back in Washington and have even visited a couple of times and have met the majority of the pack. According to Jake I haven't met a guy named Paul. He's seemingly always gone or busy when I'm there, but I don't mind. I have grown close with Leah Clearwater and was surprised to find out that Angela is Embry's imprint. Unlike my guys, I didn't have such strong feelings about imprinting. I've seen how Jake, Embry, and the rest of the pack are with their imprints and can see that the love is mutual. Love is love and I'm not going to condemn them on the way they have found it. Everybody in the Quileute pack knows I'm dating Koda, but they don't know that Koda is the Alpha of the Chinook pack. I have begged and pleaded for Koda to come with me to Washington or allow them to come here, but he has remained stubborn about the issue.

"You know, Jake told me that he has a couple of days off from work and things have been slow lately…" I told Koda as I pulled my hair into a ponytail. I looked at him still in bed, in the mirror and saw the frown form on his face.

"No Bella." Koda stated and I frowned back at him.

"I know you hate them, but you haven't even met them!" I exclaimed as I turned around and stared at him with my hands on his hips. Koda didn't say anything and continued to stare angrily at the ceiling. I sighed heavily and crawled back on the bed and looked down at him. "Koda, we have been discussing about getting married soon and I just want you to meet my best friends. I don't want to get married without them there. I'm not looking for their approval, but they're important to me and you're important to me." I told him as he sighed heavily through his nose.

"I'll think about it. But if I do agree, it will be here and the rest of the pack has to agree." Koda relented and I smiled happily before kissing him. Over the years, four other guys have joined the pack. Matt, TK, Alphonse (Al), and Lucas were younger than the other guys, but still in their twenties. They have taken to pack life pretty easily and I see them as my own sons sometimes.

"Thank you!" I said before bouncing off the bed and getting ready.

"This isn't a 'yes' Bella!" He called out to me and I just giggled.

 **JPOV**

"Guess what!" I exclaimed as I walked into my living room to see Embry, Angela, Quil, Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Leah, and my beautiful Ness.

"Nessa actually let you sleep in your bed for once." Leah muttered sarcastically and I glared at her.

"Bella has finally agreed to let us visit! Now we can finally meet this Koda guy and see all the friends she has been talking about." I exclaimed and the girls cheered happily while the guys all smiled.

"This is great, from the pictures Bella has shown me, this Koda guy is a real hunk." Kim said as she and Emily laughed. Jared rolled his eyes whiled Sam just chuckled.

"So who all wants to go? It's only about a four hour drive." I told them as I sat down next to Ness.

"I'm down." Embry said as Angela agreed happily. Quil, Sam, Jared, Emily, and Kim all agreed to go. Leah unfortunately had to stay seeing has her imprint—Tommy—was coming back from a work trip and she didn't want to leave. She did mention that if we were still there, that they'd join us. Sam called the rest of the guys and Seth and Paul agreed to go. Colin and Brady had school so they couldn't go, but I was surprised to hear that Paul wanted to go. Paul never really cared about Bella—he didn't hate her, but he never took an interest in her despite the pack having done so. Maybe he just wants a vacation.

"So it's a done deal?" I asked everybody and they all nodded or voiced their agreement.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Quil exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Back at it again! I have a lot of favorites and follows so far and I just want to say I appreciate them all and you guys for reading! The reviews so far have been positive too and again, really appreciate it! Enjoy Chapter Two where things really start to kick off!**

* * *

 **KPOV**

I sighed as I waited inside the kitchen for the pack to come through. Bella has been increasingly insistent about the Quileute Tribe visiting. I don't like denying her things, but this was something that was difficult and affects more than just her and I. Even in human form, we smell different than humans and I'm not sure if their pack is similar, but I could only imagine. If they came here, they would automatically know that we're not human and if they're any bit as protective like Bella has described, then they would be threatened. But Bella is ours and not theirs. If anyone had to be protective it would be us.

"Man, it's been a while since we've had a pack meeting about something else besides patrol." Josh walked in with Awan following shortly behind. Sometimes I wonder why the elders and I decided he should be Beta, but life works in weird ways I suppose.

"What's it about?" Awan asked as he spun one of the chairs around and sat on it backwards.

"I'll let you know when everyone else shows up." I told them and they nodded. Bella knew I was calling a pack meeting tonight, so she's having dinner with her dad tonight. I wonder if Charlie knows about Quileute wolves. He doesn't know about us, but Bella has told me that he is close with one of Black's descendants. Who knows what Charlie knows. He loves me like a son, but he still remains a mystery to me sometimes. Jon arrived shortly after and sat down next to me as my Gamma.

"Look, I know what it looks like Koda, but I swear I didn't let that girl's boyfriend see me phase when I jumped out her window. There's no need to have a meeting about my sexual misdoings." Alphonse—or how we call him, Al— said as he walked into the kitchen. Al joined the pack about three years ago when he was 17, at 20 he's also the youngest of the pack. He was one of the bigger guys of the pack—just as tall as me, but not as built. He kept his hair long enough to pull back into a ponytail, but not long enough that his fur is out of control when he's phased. He's constantly wearing a cocky smirk and sometimes he pisses me off enough that I want to punch that smile right off.

Out of all of the new members, he handled the transition the easiest. No one really handled it poorly, but he was practically giddy with the news. That be said, he's almost as bad as Josh when it comes to making jokes and pranking people. It doesn't help that he lacks responsibility as shown by his apparent string of one-night-stands, the latest apparently being a girl in a relationship. He is extremely loyal though and a fierce fighter. If it came down to it, I know he'd take a bullet for me or anyone else in the pack.

"Goddammit Al, don't you do some preliminary check on the girls you fuck?" Awan asked as Al just shrugged. I rolled my eyes and just motioned for him to take a seat next to Awan.

"This isn't about you." I told him and he sighed with relief. "But will you stop fucking girls who are in relationships. We're already worried enough that you're going to knock some girl up. We don't need a fucking Maury episode to take place here." He at least had the decency to look a little embarrassed, but he remained quiet. I sighed as I looked at the clock. Ten minutes late, that's unlike Matt and TK and they're the ones who are supposed to pick up Lucas.

"Dude, I'm hungry. If you're going to make us stay here can I at least raid your fridge?" Josh asked.

"Don't touch the ice cream." I simply told him and he practically sprinted out of his chair. Josh pulled out the pasta Bella made yesterday, the pizza we ordered two days ago, and the pork chops from last weekend's barbeque. Bella makes sure we have a lot of leftovers for moments like this—where she's not here and the guys are. I can't cook for shit and ever since I set some eggs on fire she doesn't want me to even attempt to cook. The guys attacked the food like men who haven't eaten in years and I simply just waited.

"Sorry, sorry, I know we're late. I was finishing up a test." Lucas said as he walked in with Matt and TK. Lucas was last to join the pack, two years ago at age 19. He was about the same height and build as Josh and kept his hair completely shaved and besides the pack tattoo, he had a complete sleeve on his left arm. He was mostly confused and conflicted about the transition because he was in a community college at the time and hadn't plan to drop out. After a long talk in which I told him he could stay in school, he became more accepting of his role. Lucas is levelheaded and is often the person to keep the peace among the pack when I cannot.

"How do you think you did?" I simply asked.

"Pretty good. Is that Bella's pork chops?" He quickly deferred topics before squeezing in between Al and Josh and grabbing some food.

"No Bella?" TK asked and I nodded. TK and Matt joined the pack around the same time. It was fitting seeing how they're half-brothers. They joined about three years ago when they were both 19. Matt and TK have the same father, but different mothers. They don't know who their father is and honestly don't care and despite having different mothers, they were as close as real brothers.

TK is the smallest of the pack, but that really isn't saying much. He's still bigger than the average human and his resting bitch face doesn't make him any less intimidating. TK's hair is a mop on his head and he is often subject to scruffy fur days because he doesn't remain consistent on his haircuts. TK is also very quiet, only speaking when he has to. I believe it's because his mother died about a year after he joined the pack from pancreatic cancer. He was devastated and it's what actually made him close to Bella. He only ever really talks to Matt, Bella, or I, among the pack he merely speaks when he feels like he needs to.

Matt is the residential genius of our pack. It's fitting seeing how he wears glasses, but for the most part he wears contacts because you can't exactly be a giant wolf and wear glasses. Unlike his brother, he keeps his hair neatly trimmed and combed. He's on the lankier side, but makes up for it in his speed and swiftness. Matt is the only one of us to graduate from college and he got his degree in Computer Science Engineering. He's also incredibly genuine, but still doesn't allow himself to get walked on. He has often gotten back at Josh and Al for their pranks in the worst ways.

"So, what's this about Koda?" Matt asked.

"Bella wants the Quileute Pack to visit here." I told them and they all just stared at me like I grew a second head.

"Hell fucking no, Koda! No way that Quileute trash is coming on our land." Al exclaimed and I sighed.

"Are you really considering this?" Jon asked.

"I don't know. Bella really wants them to meet us. We're important to her and apparently they are too." I told them.

"Look, we all love Bella, don't get me wrong, but this seems like something that is more risk than reward." Awan said.

"They don't have to come here. We could meet them somewhere in the city." TK said and everyone looked at him. "I'm just saying, this seems important to Bella. Plus we can size up the competition. I doubt anything would even happen." He shrugged.

"There is no way that I'm going to associate with them. What if they 'imprint' on one of us?" Josh asked sarcastically and I sighed heavily.

"Look, I'm not anymore fucking happy about this than you guys but I've been fighting on this issue with Bella for years. You know how she is about those guys, you've all seen it." I told them and they grumbled. Through our pack mind they've seen how adamant Bella has been about this issue and they've all spoken to Bella about this too. Bella has become very much the Pack Mom and the guys have all grown close to her, but that doesn't mean they still want the Quileute Pack here. "This is something I've wanted to discuss with you guys first. I'm not going to make this decision unless everyone is on board." I told them.

"Well you can count me out." Al murmured before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Let's go through the pros and cons of this." Lucas said and Al just scowled at him. "Pro: we meet these "great" friends of Bella and actually see if they're worthy or just pieces of shit."

"Con: we let another pack on our land." Al said.

"Who says they have to come here? We can meet them somewhere else. Portland is a big city." Awan said as he motioned his hands in a landscape motion before putting them behind his head. Al frowned, but didn't say anything. Obviously he's going to be the most difficult about this.

"Pro: Bella will be happy and maybe these two will actually get married now." Josh said jutting his thumb towards me. I glared at him and he just shrugged his shoulders. "You know it's true."

"Con: they can turn out to be pieces of shit and we may have to kick some ass." Awan said.

"Sounds like a pro to me." Josh snickered as he and Jon smirked.

"Con: they'll recognize us as a pack and try to take Bella away from us." Matt said and I whipped my head towards him. "It's possible, Koda. They may see us a threat and consider Bella theirs."

"She's not theirs." I growled and Jon put his hand on my arm. I didn't even notice I was shaking till he did so.

"We know she's not. She knows she's not and if they think the opposite, well…they'll get a rude awakening." Jon said and I settled back in my seat. The more we talk about this, the more I don't want this to happen.

"So far this doesn't sound too great." Awan muttered. The front door opened and I smelt Bella at the door. She walked into the kitchen and saw all of us there.

"Bella, what the fuck? Do you really want that trash to come here?" Al asked and Bella sighed heavily.

"Guys, you haven't even met them. You don't even know if they're bad or not. I've met them and I think they're amazing people. Doesn't my opinion hold any weight?" She asked.

"This just doesn't seem like a good idea, duckling." Awan said softly and Bella crossed her arms.

"Why?" She asked. Oh here we go…

"They'll try to take you away!"

"They'll be assholes and we just can't let assholes on our land!"

"They might do that freaking imprint shit on us or one of our people!"

Everybody was yelling at once and Bella looked overwhelmed by everyone's yelling. I dropped my head down and sighed heavily. I stood up and slammed my hands angrily on the table.

"Enough!" I yelled allowing my Alpha voice ring through. The guys quickly shut up and Bella looked a little relieved. "Look Bella, the guys and I are really apprehensive about letting another pack come here. TK has suggested we meet somewhere in the city, but that means that they can't come to our home—which I'd prefer anyways. We know this is important to you, but we're having a hard time coming to terms with this." I told her calmly.

"I understand that and I agree to your terms, but I really want them to meet you guys. I know I'm not a wolf and don't truly know how the pack works, but these guys are my friends and they're good people. You guys are my family and I just want them to meet my family." Bella said and I could see the resolve of the guys quickly diminish.

"What's so great about them anyways?" Al muttered under his breath before pouting.

"Fine, I'm in, but one step out of line and I'm kicking their asses back to Washington." Josh caved making Bella laugh but nod in agreement.

"Seriously though. We get to kick their asses." Awan said and I took that as his agreement.

"Whatever makes you happy." TK said and Bella smiled gratefully. Matt, Jon, and Lucas eventually agreed and Bella looked at Al hopefully.

"Will you make me your brownies if I say yes?" Al asked and Bella nodded. "Will you stop giving me shit about the girls I sleep with?"

"Al, you can't just keep—"

"That doesn't sound like you complying!" Al said and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but if you get an STD I still get to say, 'I told you so.'" She agreed. Al smirked and looked over to me.

"Guess we're getting some visitors."

 **BPOV**

I held Koda's hand in mine as we stood in a slightly sparse area of Washington Square. I felt bad telling the guys that they had to crash with Charlie and not me, but they were fine with it and didn't ask too many questions. I looked up at Koda and smiled at him. As much as I love seeing him shirtless, it's nice to see him in a nice button-up and some jeans. In fact, the entire pack was wearing jeans and different variations of shirts. I reached up and straightened his collar and he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"I love you." I whispered softly as he stared at me intently with those light-colored eyes that I have fallen in love with.

"Love you too, baby." He told me before leaning down and kissing me on the forehead.

"Get a room!" Josh groaned and I glared back at him. Mica stood next to him and punched him in the shoulder. "Ow! Babe!" I laughed and Mica just gave me a thumb's up. In the years that I have met Mica, she has become one of my best friends and has actually helped me grow a backbone. It helped especially when you deal with a bunch of wolves. Mica and Josh also got married three years ago and even with wedding bands on their fingers, they still act like the couple I met a few years ago.

"Sorry I'm late! I didn't miss them right?" I turned to see Lindsay running over before landing in Jon's arm and kissing him. Lindsay is Jon's mate/wife. Jon actually met her when he was picking me up from school and she had dropped all her model pieces of DNA. Lindsay is insanely smart with a Pd.D. in Chemistry and conducting research at the university and also teaching as an assistant professor. She's also rather…quirky, but that just makes her that much more charming. Lindsay is also the other "pale face" in our group, but is pretty much the opposite of me. She's a statuesque blonde with bright blue eyes and freckles peppered across her nose. Her hair is long and straight and while she's tall with long legs, she's got a quirky walk. Jon says it's because she never figured out how to walk properly.

"Nah, you're right on time." Jon told her and she sighed in relief. Jon loves her something fierce though. He's incredibly patient when she goes on tangents about chemistry and while the pack gives her shit about her snort-filled laughter, he looks at her with nothing but love in his eyes when she laughs.

"Do you think they'll be different than you guys?" Lindsay asked.

"Bella should know." Matt offered.

"They're different," I shrugged. "Physically they seem the same, but how they run things and how you guys run things are different. Plus the whole imprinting thing." I said and Koda rolled his eyes.

"This should be interesting." Lindsay said and Mica nodded. The other guys had girlfriends, but they couldn't come tonight. Matt was dating a girl named Holly and Awan was engaged to a girl named Arryn.

"Ugh, I'm so hungry! Are they going to be here soon?" Al complained and I simply reached over and flicked his ear. "Ow!" He whined rubbing his ear.

"You're always hungry." I told him and he just stuck his tongue out at me. I did the same and we got stuck in an ugly face contest.

"Children, please, we have guests." Awan said and I whipped back around to see the other pack approaching. I smiled happily when I saw Jake, but his face, along with the other guys', was contorted in confusion. Uh-oh, he must have smelled my guys. I decided to ignore their faces and hugged Jake when he got close to us.

"Good to finally have you in Oregon, Jake." I told him and he smiled down at me.

"Likewise." He said. "You didn't tell us you ran with other wolves, Bells." Jake said in a seemingly friendly tone, but I could hear his concern and threat in his voice. Koda was quick to wrap his arm around my waist and pull me back to him. Jake seemed to get the idea that he had no ground to threaten them and luckily backed off.

"Whoa, so it's true?" Quil asked as he looked at all the guys.

"Yup, impressed?" Al retorted and I fought the urge to slap my forehead. Sam then stepped forward and it was then I could see that he was still Alpha and Jake hasn't taken the position yet.

"I believe it would be best if we went somewhere to talk about this." Sam said and Koda's grip tightened on me.

"There's not much to talk about." He told Sam and Sam narrowed his eyes at Koda. Sam's eyes flickered down to Koda's arm that was around me before looking back at up at Koda. It was times like these that I wished I was a mind reader because between all this testosterone, I had no idea what was going on.

"I'm sorry, but there is stuff to talk about because for as long as we known, we were the only pack of wolves. Judging by the look on your guys' faces, you don't look too surprised so you must have knew about us." Embry said and Josh looked slightly impressed at his deduction.

"Is that how you found out about us?" Jake asked looking at me. I shrugged my shoulders guiltily and he threw his arms up in the air. "You didn't think about telling us that you were in the midst of another pack?"

"It wasn't my secret to share…" I mumbled.

"Alright, alright," Lucas said stepping in between the two Alphas who hadn't broken their intense stare off. Frankly, it was getting a little ridiculous at this point. "Before tempers get hot, how about we go to a more private place where we can discuss this."

"Let's go to the Chief's house." Jake said and I elbowed Koda and he scowled down at me.

"Fine, we'll meet you there." Koda relented and after a few more words exchanged we parted ways to head to Charlie's house.

 **PPOV**

I rode with Sam and Emily to Charlie's house and I started to regret coming down here. I was just looking for a fucking break from the usual shit in La Push. But now I'm here to deal with some other bullshit pack.

Bella Swan has always been an enigma to me. Before she moved here, she was some leech lover who was a pathetic little thing because her piece-of-shit vampire boyfriend dumped her. I remember being with Sam when we found her laying on that forest floor. If I hadn't heard her faint heartbeat, I would have thought she was as good as dead. Jake then followed her around like some lost puppy and it was irritating to say the least.

She wasn't around long enough for me to actually meet her, but when it came time for Jake to join the pack, I did catch a glimpse of her. She was a small slight of a girl and I could practically feel her disparity from where I was standing. It was completely ridiculous and I had zero tolerance for her bullshit misery over the leech. She wasn't my problem and a part of me was relieved that she was leaving. I didn't want to deal with Jake and her when he joined the pack.

She had came to reservation a couple of times, but I always made sure I was busy around those times. Despite the rest of the pack forming a friendship with her and Jared telling me that the Bella we saw on the beach that day was not that same Bella anymore, I didn't see the point in being friends with her. She didn't live in La Push and I wouldn't be dealing with her on a daily basis so there was no point in trying to be friends with her. The primary reason for coming here now was because I was looking for some sort of break—but apparently fucking not.

I don't really know what's the deal with this new tribe. For as long as I had known, we were the only pack of supernatural, shape-shifting wolves. Life's a bitch though. Jared had told me that Swan had become friends with another tribe here (the girl can't keep away from our kind any easier than she can keep away from bloodsuckers) and I had known that she must have met the Chinook Tribe. I didn't know anyone from the Chinook Tribe personally, but our tribe's beginnings stem from Chief Kuruk Black leaving the Chinook Tribe and settling in what is now La Push and beginning the Quileute Tribe.

I don't know what it is exactly, but I didn't like the look of these guys. Especially that guy who was showing his possessiveness over Bella. I don't care about the girl or anything, but he came off like an asshole trying to get out of talking about this. Did he honestly expect us to fucking accept the fact there was another pack without having any questions? Fucking moron. I couldn't get a solid read on the rest of them since for the most part, they kept pretty quiet. Swan did most of the talking while Sam was busy in a pissing contest with Swan's boyfriend—I'm assuming that's who he is anyways. I'd much rather ditch this shit show and wander around the city—maybe find a girl or something, but as Gamma I knew I had to stay for this bullshit. These were the times that I wished Jake would take up the mantel as Alpha. Embry and Quil would switch with Jared and I when that happened.

We pulled up to Charlie's house that was a little bigger than the one in Forks and noticed that he had already left for his girlfriend's house. Apparently the Chief was dating some teacher here named Laurel. He told us when we arrived that he'd be with her to give us more space and feel free to use anything in his house. Swan and her douchebag boyfriend were already here and by the smell of it the rest of the Chinook Pack was inside. She and him were standing on the porch and she smiled over at us softly. I saw her gaze shift from us to someone behind us and she smiled even brighter.

"Angela!" She exclaimed before she stumbled down the steps and ran to the hug Angela. Guess the girl is still clumsy as fuck. Emily left Sam's side to greet Bella and Jared quickly replaced her position with himself. Between the pissing contest I guess the girls didn't have much room to gossip or catch up or whatever girls do. The three of us walked onto the porch and stood in front of their Alpha. Soon enough two other guys came out and flanked his sides. Must be his Gamma and Beta.

"We didn't properly introduce ourselves," Sam said firmly, but kept his hands behind his back. "My name is Sam Uley and I'm the Alpha of this pack. Jared Cameron, my Beta and Paul Lahote, my Gamma." He quickly introduced us and we followed his lead and didn't offer our hands in greeting.

"Koda Mayes and I'm the Alpha of this pack." He told us as he kept his arms crossed over his chest. "This is Josh my Beta and Jon my Gamma." Koda said motioning to the guys beside him. Size-wise we all ran the same size, but they seemed more individual with their looks. Our pack all kept our hair short and could pass off as some weird army with us having the same looks. But from what I see in front of me and what I saw earlier, these guys kept their hair relatively short, but they all were different. I think I even saw a guy with a full sleeve of tattoos on his arm earlier.

"We have our questions and I believe it's in your best interest to answer them." Sam told Koda and his eyes narrowed towards Sam.

"Know your place, _Quileute_." Koda spat out the word like it was a curse as he stepped up to Sam. "You are on our territory and it would be in your 'best interest' to act with respect." He sneered. Jared and I were quick to step up, but so were his guys and I could tell that we were one more insult away from someone phasing. "That being said," He said as he took a step back. "We will answer your questions as long as you understand that you are only visitors here." He crossed his arms over his chest again.

"Alright." Sam said and they turned and entered the house leaving us still on the porch.

"They're friendly." Jared muttered sarcastically and Sam scowled.

"We _are_ on their territory and we should be respectful," Sam conceded and I literally about reached my tolerance for this shit. I really just wanted to fucking bail. I'll see everything in the pack mind anyways. "But if they show any signs of misdoing towards Bella or in general, we'll have to take things a little further." Sam said which was code for kick their ass. I'm always down for a good ass-whooping.

We walked into the house and I could already tell that this was going to be cramped. Our guys plus them? Yeah, hardly any room to comfortably have this talk or whatever. I didn't need to be a fucking psychic to know that shit would probably hit the fan and someone was going to lose their temper. Hell, if we're going purely on history, I'll be the one to fucking snap. I walked over to Sam who was talking to Jake about Alpha shit.

"We should move this outside." I simply said. Sam nodded and walked over to Koda who was talking to the one with the tattoo sleeve. Koda seemed to agree, but his attention was quickly diverted towards Bella when she walked through the door with the two girls that were at the mall. He must be imprinted on her or something.

"Let's move this outside." Koda announced and everybody got up and maneuvered outside. Charlie had a large wooden deck in his backyard with a table and a couple chairs out. There was a grill off to the side and I briefly wondered if there was going to be food anytime soon. I haven't eaten since we've left to the mall. That was almost an hour ago. Koda sat on one end of the table and Sam sat on the opposite. I sat on Sam's left while Jared took his right. Everyone else either stood around the table or sat on some chairs off to the side.

"So," Koda asked leaning back in his chair. "What do you want to know?"

"Have you've always been a pack?" Sam asked.

"We're the first generation to phase in several decades. The last pack was during the 1920s." Koda answered. The wolf gene skipped a generation for us, so Billy and the others didn't phase, but our grandparents did.

"I assume you are here to protect your tribe from vampires." Sam said and Koda nodded. "How often do you deal with them?" We probably get a vampire through our parts once or twice a month. For the most part they run away and don't come back, but sometimes we get the one bloodsucker that's looking for a reason to die.

"One every other week, but we've been slowly down recently." Shit, they get that many through these parts? Maybe because they're closer to a bigger city than we are.

"You apparently knew about us, how come we didn't know about you?" Sam asked.

"I don't know why you didn't know about us. We only know about you because of our legends. Even then, we had assume you'd be a pack too or at least the potential to be one because it is told to us that Kuruk Black was a shape-shifter." Koda explained and I frowned slightly. Why were never told about their pack? Well, I guess we could have assumed that they may be wolves too since Kuruk Black descended from them.

"Why not allow Bella to tell us about you?" Sam asked and Koda frowned.

"What would be the point?" He countered. "So, you'd know about us and then what? It's not like we'd have some stupid team-up. This isn't fucking Power Rangers. We are doing our shit here and you are doing your shit there. There was no immediate need for us to know about each other." Koda explained smoothly and his Beta and another guy snickered at his Power Rangers comment. He did have a point. We probably aren't going to do anything with this knowledge of another pack. They're in Oregon and we're in Washington. What can we do? It's not like we'd ever need their help.

"I have a question!" The guy with a man-bun asked from behind Koda. Koda rolled his eyes, but didn't stop him from asking whatever he wanted to ask. "Alphonse, nice to meet you all. Please call me Al." He said as he stepped forward. "I want to know, why do ya'll stick to imprinting?" What the fuck? Do they not imprint?

"You don't imprint?" Sam asked with the same amount of shock in his voice that I imagine we were all feeling.

"No, we don't," Al said as he placed his hands on the table. "And I think it's stupid as fuck that you guys do." He said and Koda stood up and put his hand on his shoulder.

"What do you mean? Imprinting allows us to find our soul mate and have the best chance to reproduce stronger children of the tribe." Sam asked standing up and I could quickly see where this was going to end up.

"Really? You keep at it for reproduction? If that was true, wouldn't you want to keep it within the tribe?" Josh asked as he stood up. His eyes shifted to where Angela and Embry were standing and Angela looked a little insecure at his comment.

"That's not always the case. Just because one's mate is not born into our tribe doesn't make her any less capable of reproducing a strong, Quileute son or daughter." Jake stepped in saying and I was actually slightly impressed that he was keeping a level head through this.

"You guys see a fucking chick for the first time and suddenly she's the person you're meant to be with? How does that make any fucking sense? That love-at-first-sight bullshit is for movies not real life." Al spat back. I'm not a fan of imprinting or anything, but I didn't understand why they were so fucking heated about it. It's not their pack so why should they feel this way about it? They obviously don't imprint so they have nothing to worry about.

"Is that what all your relationships are about? Reproduction? How can you live with yourselves being with someone for just that purpose?" Koda asked and Sam's hands began to shake along with the rest of the guys who were imprinted.

"Look," I said standing up and speaking for the first time. Everybody else was about to fucking lose it at the things they were insinuating and I was apparently the only rational one left. "This is how our pack works. It's not your fucking problem to get upset over. There are drawbacks, I'm not going to lie, but don't you ever say that these guys don't love their mates because they do. I've never seen them so passionate about a person other than their mate before. You have your way and we have ours. You may not agree, but that's your damage. We can't do anything to change it. You guys don't imprint so you have nothing to fucking worry about when it comes to us imprinting." I told them and they all looked a bit annoyed still, but didn't say anything.

I felt a hand on my arm and saw a small pale hand there. I looked up and right into chocolate brown eyes. Suddenly all the air was knocked out of me like someone threw a boulder into my stomach. Everything shifted and I felt like I couldn't find my balance anymore even though I wasn't even moving. I felt like I was falling, everything around me seemed to blur and become a giant tornado of chaos. But there she was. At the center of it all with a small smile upon her lips and looking right at me. She was there amongst the storm, my beckon of hope.

"Thank you, Paul." Bella murmured. Oh shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): You guys seem to like last chapter a lot and to answer a few questions I've seen in the reviews:**

 **Awan is pronounced Ah-won and Mica is pronounced Mee-ca**

 **A lot of you are asking who is Bella is going to end up with and honestly, I don't have that answer right now. I'm taking this story chapter-by-chapter. I'm not sure of the ending yet so I'm in the dark as much as you guys.**

 **Also, if there's anything I could do the make the new pack members more distinguishable please tell me. I understand it's a lot of new characters to try to keep up with and I'm really thankful that you guys are not hating it out right, but if there's anything you'd like me to do in order for you guys to be able to know the Chinook Pack better, please let me know!**

 **Enough of my yammering, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **BPOV**

"Ah fuck," Sam cursed as he slapped his forehead. Paul quickly pulled his arm away from me and looked over to Koda. Koda's eyes were narrowed in Paul's direction and he seemed to be thinking. I looked at him confused before looking back at Paul who had his fists clenched together.

"Paul," Jared called out as he walked over to Paul. I looked over to him and he raised his eyebrow. Paul dropped his head and nodded slowly. Jared let out a low whistle before walking back over to Sam's other side.

"What just happened?" Awan asked slowly narrowing his eyes also.

"Nothing!" Paul sneered. I walked over to Koda and put my hand on his bicep. He was still glaring at Paul intently and I was completely lost on the reasoning. Had Paul said something that offended him? Did something happen that I wasn't aware of? I felt Koda tense underneath my hand and he uncrossed his arms before pushing me behind him.

"You son of a bitch!" Koda yelled and I peeked from behind him to see him staring at Paul. What had Paul done?

"It's involuntary." Sam said as he put his hand in front of himself and tried to calm Koda down.

"There's a reason I didn't want you assholes here! All that bullshit about imprinting and having nothing to worry about and look! You fucking imprinted on my mate!" Koda shouted and my eyes widened and I was pretty sure they were about to fall out of my sockets.

"She's mine!" Paul growled and Koda growled back more ferociously. What the hell? Paul had never met me before and seemed to be pretty indifferent to my presence. Why is he suddenly claiming me?

"Paul!" Sam barked out and Paul dropped his head into his hands before shaking it furiously. Jared grabbed Paul and pulled him away from the whole situation.

"I want you out of here!" Koda shouted. "All of you!"

"I know this isn't ideal—"

"You can say that!" Al exclaimed, but quickly coward away when Koda growled at him.

"We're here to see Bella not you!" Jake shouted and Koda started to shake.

"You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me! I was the one who caved and let Bella invite you all! And look where it landed me!" Koda yelled at Jake before pointing towards the direction of the front yard where I assume Jared had dragged Paul. I watched Sam clap Jake on the shoulder before leaving in the direction that Jared and Paul had went with Angela, Kim, and Emily following him. I needed to sit down. I really needed to sit down. But the shouting match was still happening.

"I knew this imprint thing would bite us in the ass." Josh muttered as he shook his head.

"He didn't have a choice!" Seth exclaimed.

"I did and I'm regretting my decision." Koda growled lowly. "He's not allowed anywhere near Bella."

"You can't do that!" Embry exclaimed.

"Try and fucking stop me! She's my fucking mate and I'm not going to let that piece of shit near her when he thinks that he belongs with her! He doesn't!" Koda shouted angrily.

"How can she be your mate? You have no way in knowing! She's just another girlfriend to you." Quil argued and I wanted to smack him. The idiot. He unknowingly—or maybe knowingly—just insulted everybody on this side of the table.

"Just because they don't fall to their fucking feet for some bitch they just met doesn't make us any less their mates!" Mica shouted glaring at Quil. "You fucking Quileute trash! How dare you come onto our land and spit bullshit you know nothing about!" She shouted and if Josh wasn't holding her I knew she'd try to punch Quil's nose in—even though she didn't stand a chance at hurting him.

"Tell me then! How can you guys have mates when you don't even imprint?" Quil shouted glaring right back at Mica—not even the slightest bit afraid of her. Oh he should be.

"Our wolves decide." Jon spoke calmly. "We date, just like any human would do, but our wolf then decides who he wants to form the bond with. Once the bond is formed, we can mark our mates." He explained as Lindsay flipped her hair over her shoulder to display her mark. She's weirdly proud of Jon's mark on her. Don't get me wrong, she shouldn't be ashamed, but she shows off that bite mark with any given opportunity.

"Your stupid fucking way isn't the only way. Don't you dare try to tell me that my man is not my mate." Mica said and Josh kissed the top of her head looking extremely proud, but still keeping her locked in his arms in case she decides to try and start a fight.

"I don't see a mark on Bella." Jake pointed out quite smugly. I could see Koda's resolve falter a little bit and felt immediately guilty. I wanted to tell Koda that I did want him to mark me, but the discussion was always pushed to the side because of recent events. I knew he'd be elated and this whole situation now is just making it worse for him.

"That's on my part." I told Jake. "And I've already decided to let him mark me." I said and Koda's shoulders eased back then when he heard me. He looked down at me and I smiled shyly before shrugging. While his mouth was still set in a solid line, his eyes filled with adoration and happiness.

"Bella no!" Jake shouted.

"Shut the fuck up!" TK yelled. I was a little taken aback at TK's sudden outburst, but at the same time, TK has always been protective of me so his response was understandable. "She has her mate and just because your loser friend imprinted on her doesn't mean she's his!"

"Why not let Bella decide?" Seth asked.

"Wow, I didn't know 'decide' was in your guys' vocabulary." Matt remarked and the four remaining guys on the Quileute side glared at him.

"You trying to start something?" Jake asked.

"I think shit hit the fan when your fucking idiotic friend imprinted on my Alpha's mate!" Matt shouted and I could tell everyone's emotions were reaching their limits. Matt hardly joins in on confrontations and here he was in the center of one.

"You don't know what you're fucking talking about!" Quil yelled back.

"I think we do! Your pack's influence ends in Washington so your word means nothing. Welcome to Oregon, bitch!" Al exclaimed and I could practically hear Jake and Quil's teeth grind together. Everybody kept shouting at each other and I was at my wit's end with this shit.

" _Everybody shut the fuck up_!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. Thankfully Charlie didn't have any nearby neighbors next to him. The cops would have surely been called on us by now. Everybody quieted down, but they were still glaring at each other. "This is…God, this is just fucking crazy." I muttered as I put my hands on the sides of my head.

"Must be if you're cursing." Awan murmured and I just rolled my eyes.

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't want them to come so badly." Al said and I glared at him. "Just saying." He put his hands up.

"Look," I said as I turned toward Jake, Quil, Embry, and Seth. "I just," I turned back to my boys and Koda. "I'm feeling suffocated. I'm going on a walk. Awan follow me if you must." I said motioning my hand lazily towards him. "You guys need to settle down. Separate if you must, but the fight better not continue while I'm gone." I told them firmly before turning my back and walking off the deck. The sun was close to setting and the sky was becoming dark, but there was still enough light out for me to walk through the trees and not get lost.

"Bella," Jake called out as I crossed the lawn.

"Let her go." Koda told him and in that moment I was thankful for him. I knew this wasn't easy for him and I know it kills him to see me walk off alone, especially in a moment like this, but I'm overwhelmed by all this and need a break. I clicked my tongue loudly and I heard the faint clicking of his tongue. We had started that little habit to help find each other, but somehow it turned into a way of reassuring each other. I walked for a couple of minutes before finding a decent side rock with some moss on it. I sat on it and sighed heavily.

I don't even know what's going on anymore. Well that's not true. Paul imprinted on me and now my alpha wolf boyfriend is pissed off about it. Not only is he pissed, but both packs are turning more and more against each other. When they first started discussing their differences, they weren't exactly buddy-buddy, but they didn't seem to hold any malice against each other. I never really expected them to be the best of pals, but I thought they could at least be civil. This whole situation is all messed up now and I could only hope they listened to me and are not still yelling at each other.

I heard movement to the side of me and saw a wolf with black fur that covered most of his body, but his stomach, chest, and legs were white. _Awan_. He whimpered softly as if asking if it was okay that he was here. I patted the ground next to me and he walked over and sat down. He tilted his head and I sighed. Awan had been the first person I met here and besides Koda, has become my best friend. He was a great listener and even though he may disagree with me, he'd always tried to remain impartial and not impose his opinion on me. While I know Koda didn't mind me going on my own into the woods, I know he'd prefer if one of the guys was out there with me. Awan is always the first choice if not him.

"I don't know what to do, Awan." I spoke and he rested on his stomach. He was obviously getting settled to listen to me. "I never imagined this happening. If anything, I thought maybe Seth would imprint on a girl here, but I never thought one of them would imprint on me. Especially the one person I had never even talked to in that pack." Awan tilted his head in confusion and I just shrugged my shoulders. "He was never around when I went over there and I hadn't met him before I moved here. I don't even know anything about him besides a few anecdotes." Awan grumbled and I don't know if that was his disapproval of the situation or just him thinking that imprinting was stupid. Possibly both.

"I'm so ready to begin my life with Koda, ya know? We've been talking about getting married, I mean, he hasn't proposed or anything, but we've been talking. I even decided I wanted him to mark me, but now this happens! I'm not saying that I want to run off with Paul or back to Forks or whatever, but I just feel bad. Paul didn't want this—he didn't ask for this to happen. Jake has told me how hard it is for him to be away from his mate, but that's the thing. I'm Koda's mate, not Paul's. I can't be two people's mate." I sighed and sank down to the ground and began petting Awan's head.

"It's just unfair to Paul, I think. Jake has told me that the imprint is whoever the imprintee wants, but everyone in the pack who did imprint is with their imprintee romantically. They don't make it seem very possible to just be friends with your imprint. I don't know, I just feel bad for Paul. I remember Leah telling me about how hard it was for her when Sam broke off their engagement so he could be with Emily, but now she's with Tommy, who she imprinted on. So, I don't know. I wonder if it's possible to break an imprint or something. But would it hurt Paul?" I wondered and Awan huffed loudly. "You may not like him and I may not know him very well, but he doesn't deserve pain he didn't ask for." Awan got back on his feet and walked into the tree line. He eventually came back, but in his human form and with some cargo shorts. He sat down next to me and sighed.

"I don't know what to tell you Bella. From what I've seen in Koda's head, the bond is formed between you and the dude loves you obviously." He told me and I smiled softly. "You know my feelings about the Quileute Pack, but I get your feelings about hurting Paul. It is pretty fucked up. I doubt Koda would be up for you hanging out with him and honestly I wouldn't be that cool with it either. Your friends are all up and arms about the situation though thinking Paul will die if you're not with him, which frankly, is a little dramatic." I laughed a little and he looked back at me. "And to go from an Alpha to a Gamma, what a downgrade." I slapped his arm and he laughed before throwing his massive arm over my shoulders.

"This is all you, duckling. I don't know what to do in this cluster-fuck of a situation. I would try to explain to your friends your relationship with Koda because they seem to be leaning towards the idea of you breaking up with him and getting with Paul. I don't think they fully believe the bonds we have with our mates. But that's their fucking damage and seems like more of your job to help them understand. I would say talk to Paul too. If he's not a total tool, he won't expect you to dump your boyfriend of five years for someone you just met. Most importantly though, talk to Koda. He's acting like he's tough shit now, but I know this whole thing put a kink in his armor. You got to reassure him that you're in love with him." Awan told me and I squeezed his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Awan." I told him sincerely.

"Ready to head back?" He asked.

"Depends," I sighed. "What were they like when I left?" I asked.

"Uh well, that Jake guy of yours glared at us one more time before storming out of the yard to be with the rest of his pack. Embry and Quil, I think those are their names followed him and that Seth kid apologized for the things that we said in the heat of the moment. He seems to be an alright guy. The rest of our pack is just sitting on the deck still stewing over what happened." Awan told me. Well, at least they didn't rip each other to shreds. It was nice that Seth didn't get sweep up into all the negativity and had some decency.

"Yeah, let's head back." I said as we both stood up. We walked back and he told me that Arryn sends her positive vibes to me and I had to smile at that. Awan's fiancée is one of the nicest and most positive people I have met—but not in an overly bubbly way. She's chill and has a calming effect about her. She couldn't be here tonight because she had a graveyard shift at the hospital. She's a pediatric nurse at a local hospital and she met Awan when Awan had to bring a neighbor's kid in when he fell off his bike. They've been together for as long as Koda and I and even though they're engaged, they're not planning to get married anytime soon.

"Bella!" Josh called out as Awan and I crossed the yard. I didn't see any of the Quileute guys around and wondered if they were still sitting out in the front yard. Koda quickly dropped off the deck and I moved quickly into his arms. I didn't say anything and neither did he, but we just held each other. I started to cry and he just squeezed his arms tighter around me and kissed the top of my head. All the emotions of today had finally hit me. I felt guilty. If I hadn't pushed so hard for Jake and them to come here then maybe this wouldn't have happened. Koda didn't ask for this and I didn't want him to think that I would leave him for Paul. I also didn't want him to leave me because of this whole situation.

"I love you." I murmured against his chest and it came out sounding super whiny and pathetic. "I love you so much, Koda." I told him as I held onto him with sheer desperation.

"I love you too, Bella. Forever and beyond." He murmured against my head with his voice thick with emotion.

 **PPOV**

"Did you really just imprint on Bella?" Jared asked once we were sitting in the front yard. I glared at him as he just stared at me slack-jawed. Didn't I just confirm this while we were in the backyard, asshole? Sam was standing next to Jared and all the girls were off to the side just staring at me.

"Yes, I imprinted on Bella." I almost wanted to throw up with just saying it aloud.

"Shit…" Jared said shaking his head and I literally want to ring his neck for being so stupid. I could hear Jake and the others arguing with the Chinook Pack and I just wanted the ground to swallow me whole.

"What are you guys going to do about it?" Angela asked and I looked over to Sam. He sighed and began to pace—not a good sign. If I had my way, this wouldn't have happened in this first fucking place. This is the second time the Gods have fucked us over when it came to imprinting. First it was the Sam/Leah/Emily situation and now it's this. Who the fuck is in charge up there?

"Maybe you could just spend some time with Bella." Sam said and I looked at him like he grew a second head.

"Do you really think her Alpha-mate is going to allow that?" I asked.

"We don't know if they're mates yet." He argued and I just rolled my eyes.

"I'm pretty sure they're mates and even if you disagree, you can agree with me that he's not going to be okay with her spending time with me." I told him and he just frowned. My wolf is growling at me for denying his mate, but I'm not going to take another man's woman. This was going to be one big fucking headache for me. I haven't been at war with my wolf this much since I first phased. For a while it's been me, the man, and him, the wolf, working as one. But now we're back at being at odds with each other.

"Maybe you guys could have supervised visits." Emily said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"That sounds like a disaster waiting to happen." Kim muttered and Jared nodded in agreement. I sighed heavily when Bella's voice rang through my ear telling everybody back there to shut the fuck up. I guess she's not the spineless girl I found on the forest floor all those years ago. I hadn't been paying attention to what they were saying this entire time, but it must have been bad to send Swan over the edge. My wolf was whining to tend to his mate, but I just pushed him further back into my mind. He already rose to the surface when this initially happened and growled at Koda. That didn't help the situation one fucking bit.

Jacob, Embry, Quil, and Seth came marching from the backyard towards us. Baby Alpha and Quil looked positively pissed off and while Embry and Seth didn't looked nearly as pissed, they still looked annoyed. Embry quickly sought comfort in Angela while the other guys stood in front of us with their arms crossed and obviously stewing over whatever just happened. Jared and I exchanged looks before looking at Sam who just shook his head. This whole thing was an extreme test of his patience. I couldn't imagine Jacob handling this shit well. By the looks of it, he isn't.

"What happened?" Sam asked finally when none of them were going to speak.

"You didn't hear?" Seth asked.

"We weren't paying attention." Jared commented.

"The main points are that they basically date around and their wolves then decide who is worthy enough to be their mate. Once their wolf has decided as much, they form a bond that I believe is similar to our bond to our imprints and then they're mates. After that they can mark their mates." Embry explained and I just looked at Sam in a way that shows him that I was right about Bella and Koda.

" _But_ , Koda hasn't marked Bells yet." Jake was quick to add.

"Yeah, but she isn't exactly objecting anymore." Quil muttered. "That chick who's with the Beta of their pack, by the way, is fucking nuts." He said and I just rolled my eyes.

"What do you mean Bella isn't objecting anymore?" Angela asked.

"I don't know why she hasn't been marked yet, but I guess when it was brought up, she said that's she been meaning to tell Koda that she decided to let him mark her." Seth explained and my wolf was growling, but I remained indifferent.

"We can't let that happen." Sam told us and I just rolled my eyes and stood up from the ground.

"What do you expect to happen, Uley?" I asked as I glared at him. "Bella is not mine. No matter how much my wolf likes to think so. Even if I do go after her, I'm just going to cause her more pain and stress, which isn't what we're about. Imprinting has been bullshit from the start and yeah, you all found your perfect mate, but how could you actually stand there and tell me that Bella Swan is my mate when she already has one? Can you actually be okay with me destroying the life she has built for herself here just so I can stick my claim on her?" I glared at everybody and they all had the decency to at least looked ashamed.

"But what about you, Paul? If you break the imprint, your soul will—"

"Die, yeah, whatever." I interrupted Emily harshly and I could tell by the look on Sam's face that he didn't appreciate that. Fuck him, he's been saying a lot of harsh shit tonight.

"You can be her friend. The imprint makes you be whatever she wants you to be." Angela said and I simply scowled.

"Yeah, and how'd that work between you and Embry when you were with Ben?" It was a cheap shot, but it was the truth. They all say that 'you're what the imprint wants,' but every time I've seen one the guys try to stay friends with their imprintee, they always manage to just end up together. The only way to let Bella live her life is if we break the imprint. "I'm not claiming to be a fucking saint, but I refuse to ruin a girl's life off some stupid shit that's not even necessary." I told them before deciding to head back into the backyard and talk to the Chinook Pack and Bella. I stopped at the side of the house though when I saw Bella and Koda holding each other.

"I love you so much, Koda." Bella cried as she clung onto him desperately.

"I love you too, Bella. Forever and beyond." He murmured back as he held her tighter. My wolf was growling at the sight and it only made me feel more guilty because here they were fucking professing their love for each other and my wolf was still trying to stick his claim into her. I shook my head and pushed my shoulders back. I needed to break this imprint.


	4. Chapter 4

**_(A/N): *peaks out from underneath desk* Uh…hi guys? It's, um, been a while, hasn't it? A year, you say? Well shit. My bad. But please forgive me! I was in my last year of college and I couldn't get passed the stubborn writer's block for this story! I mean, Goddamn I was struggling. But now I got my shit together and we're back on track! Hope I didn't lose you guys, but for everyone who's still here strap back in because we're about to take off!_**

* * *

 ** _BPOV_**

I didn't see any of the Quileute guys until the next day and that was only because I demanded Jake and Seth come over to explain what the hell was going on. Jake has been my friend for years and Seth seemed to have the least amount of malice towards my boys. I trusted all the other guys, but after last night I think it's best if I discuss this with the least amount of people possible. Koda was going to be with me and he promised he'd stay rational throughout the entire conversation. Josh and Awan wanted to be there, but I shoved them out quickly with Jon promising he'll hold them off.

There was a knock on the door just as I finished up making sandwiches for lunch. Koda was quick to march towards the door, but I threw my hand over his chest and glared at him. He rolled his eyes before he went back to the kitchen. I opened the door to Seth's grinning face and Jake's wary one. I smiled warmly at them, but I'm not sure how warm it was because I was an absolute nervous wreck about this whole thing.

"Hey guys, come in," I told them and opened the door for them to walk in. I followed them and saw them awkwardly standing in the kitchen while Koda stared at them. "Take a seat." I told them motioning to the table and they moved hesitantly towards it. "Ease up, Mayes." I glared at Koda who frowned back at me. I brought over all the sandwiches I made and the three of them were quick to take one after thanking me.

"So," I asked slowly. "What's going on?" I chuckled nervously.

"Paul imprinted on you. You have Koda. Shit hit the fan." Seth spoke between bites. "You were there, Bella." He pointed out and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't need a recap of the events. I just want to know what's going to happen now." I explained and Jake sighed.

"I don't know, Bella. You know how our pack feels. We want you with Paul, but you're claiming you already have a mate." Koda growled at him and Jake growled right back. I sighed and stood up from the table before grabbing my bottle. I spritzed water in both their faces and they both looked at me in anger.

"Keep it up and see what happens." I threatened before sitting back down and Seth snickered.

"I don't know why you're asking us, you should talk to Paul about it." Jake murmured, but Koda glared at him. I had originally wanted to talk to Paul, but Koda wasn't too keen on the idea. He didn't want Paul anywhere near me, but I had a feeling that if I wanted answers, I'd have to talk to Paul.

"He seems to be the only one who wants to break the imprint." Seth muttered and Jake elbowed him.

"What do you mean break the imprint?" Koda asked suddenly invested in the conversation. Jake sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Paul and Bella could break the imprint if they really wanted to," Jake explained. " _But_ before you get all happy, you must know that if you do break the imprint Paul will be reduced to a soulless shell of his former self." He said before throwing a pleading look at Koda. Koda sighed before looking at me. I know Jake probably thinks Koda will want to do that despite Paul's feelings, but Koda is a fair man and even though he hates this situation, I know he wouldn't want to wish this upon Paul who had no control over this.

"No, I don't want that to happen." I told Jake and Seth sighed.

"Well Paul wants it to happen." He said and I looked at him in confusion.

"Why?" I asked.

"Talk to him, Bella. I can't explain all his feelings and thoughts for him. Yeah, we share a mind, but we're not him." Jake told us completely fed up with this.

"Koda," I said looking over to him.

"You let your boyfriend decide for you?" Jake sneered and Koda whipped around and growled at him.

"This whole situation involves me just as much as it does Bella. Back off." Koda scowled at Jake before looking back at me. I could see that he was hesitant about it, but he wouldn't forbid me from it.

"I want to talk to him, Jake." I told Jake and he nodded before he headed out the door with Seth following shortly behind him, thanking me for lunch. Koda sighed heavily as soon as they were gone and I walked over and sat in his lap.

"I'm sorry." I murmured as I held his face in between my hands.

"It's not your fault." Koda kissed my palm and I smiled softly at him. "Did you…did you really meant what you said yesterday?" He asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I said a lot of things yesterday.

"About me marking you, did you really mean that?" He asked and I blushed. I looked at him and smiled softly before kissing him softly on the lips.

"Yeah, I did." I told him and he smiled brightly before kissing me fully on the lips.

* * *

Later that day, I sat on our patio waiting for Paul to arrive. Koda decided that he would stay inside the house instead of actually being here, but he did say if he did hear one thing out of place he would be on Paul faster than I could probably blink. I thought that was fair. Honestly I was expecting him to be present while I talked to Paul, but I think he understands that it would just add to awkwardness and tension so he decided to just stay inside and try to keep himself busy instead of eavesdropping. Jake texted me that Paul would head over, but never gave me a specific time, just saying it would be later in the afternoon before it became dark. The sun was beginning to set and I was beginning to worry that he wouldn't show up.

I heard the crunching of gravel and whipped my head in that direction to see Paul slowly making his way over to me from the trees. I smiled warmly at him and scooted to the side of the step I was sitting on to give him room. He looked unconformable with his hands stuffed into his pockets and his shoulders tense. He sat down next to me slowly, trying to keep some space between us, but he was a big guy and it was a little difficult.

"Hi Paul." I said and he smiled awkwardly.

"Hi Bella." He said back. "Did Koda not want to join?" He asked motioning with his thumb towards the house where I'm sure he could smell Koda.

"He thought it would be better this way." I explained and he nodded. "Jake told me that you wanted to break the imprint."

"Yeah," He sighed. "I don't want to come in between you and Koda. I don't like this whole imprinting thing in the first place and this whole situation just made it more messed up in my opinion. I just," He paused and frowned. "I don't want to ruin your life because of some stupid thing."

"Seems like you know from experience." I told him. He sounded bitter and angry despite the shortness of his statement and I felt like it had more to do with the just the concept of imprinting.

"You know all about Leah, Sam, and Emily, right?" Paul asked and I nodded. "That's one example right there. Leah was absolutely devastated when Sam broke up with her only to turn around and get together with her cousin. She was angry for months when she first became a wolf and found out the real reason for their breakup. We were subjected to her bitterness and Sam's guilt. It was hell." He explained.

"Are they all like that?" I asked hesitantly. Seeing Jake and the rest be so gung-ho about imprinting and now Paul's reluctance to actually partake in it despite it causing him to lose himself in the process, made me question if imprinting wasn't this magical thing like they had painted it.

"No, not all of them." Paul admitted as he stared out in front of us. "Sam, Em, and Leah are the worst case, but the rest are not all roses and daffodils." He muttered.

"Oh." I said not really knowing what to say to that.

"I don't want to be the cause of a broken relationship that is obviously very serious." Paul told me and I clasped my hands together and sighed.

"I really want you to know how much I respect you Paul for what you're saying. I don't know the things you're feeling, but from what I've heard from Jake and Seth, I imagine you're in a lot of conflict with your wolf and that's not the best thing for you." I told him and he nodded slowly. "But I don't want you to break the imprint." I said and he stared back at me in shock. His eyes also glanced at the door, probably expecting Koda to burst through and attack him.

"Bella, it's fine, really." He said but I shook my head.

"No, I could never ask you to do that for me. Someone you hardly know. I know what happens when you break an imprint and I don't want you to lose a part of your soul because of me." I explained.

"Are you expecting me to shack it up with you guys or something?" He asked with narrowed eyes and I laughed.

"No, I don't know what to do honestly." I said shrugging my shoulders. "All I know is that I could never ask you to sacrifice so much for me because even if it causes some trouble right now, I could never live with myself knowing you'd be half the person you are today because of me and some crappy twist of fate." I told him and he sighed heavily.

"Bella, I understand that you are a very kind, giving person, but what the fuck do you expect us to do?" He asked staring at me. "My wolf is not going to like some other wolf being with you and claiming you. His wolf is not going to like some other wolf sniffing around his mate. There's no possible way we could all get on like a big happy fucking family." Paul told me and I sighed and ran my hands through my hair.

"I don't know what to expect Paul. I really don't. I just don't want you to break the imprint. If you can guarantee me that you'd be one hundred percent okay after you break the imprint then I'd say yeah go ahead, but you can't and I don't want you to suffer because of this stupid thing." I said, honestly I felt like I started sounding like a broken record player.

"You're really stubborn." He mumbled and I chuckled.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." I said. "Couldn't you talk to the elders or spirits or something to try and resolve this?" I asked.

"This is the first time—that I know of—that something like this has happened." Paul told me and I sighed. "But I don't think the elders will be of much help. They'll tell me that I need to be with you, mark my claim before Koda can, and yeah, I'm not really down for that." He explained.

"Koda," I called out and he slowly walked out looking at me apprehensively.

"Yeah?" He asked eyeing Paul.

"Do you think the elders will have any solutions?" I asked.

"I think they'll see Paul as a threat." Koda replied and Paul stared at me with a "I-told-you-so" look. I frowned and tried to think of some kind of solution. I know polygamy is a thing, but definitely not my thing especially with two territorial males. Could there possibly be a way that Paul didn't actually imprint on me? Maybe they could both mark me—no that wouldn't solve anything. I thought wolves were supposed to be less complicated than vampires. Suddenly a light bulb went off in my head and I stood back up on my feet. Both Paul and Koda stared at me warily because I was pretty sure I was smiling like an idiot.

"All right, hear me out before you guys get all up and arms." I told them and they just watched me expectantly. "When I was dating Edward, he told me there's this group of vampires called the Volturi and that one of them can see the bonds between individuals. Maybe we can talk to that vampire and he could see the bonds between us. Since Paul hasn't marked or has even previously known me, it may just be weak enough that it may not constitute as a real imprint—that I'm his real mate. It's just a start really, but if we know how strong the bond is that may help with figuring out what we can do about it." I finished explaining and they both just stared at me blankly.

"So Bella," Paul said. "You want us to go to some vampire, our natural enemy, a king vampire apparently, that we don't know where he is, and ask him if he can see how strong the bonds are between us?" He reiterated and the way he made it sound made it seem like it was a stupid idea.

"Well neither of you are coming up with anything!" I exclaimed. Paul looked at Koda with a raised eyebrow and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Bella, we don't have any contact with any vampires. The Cullens are long gone and we don't know where this 'Volturi' is." Paul explained and I frowned.

"I know where a coven of vampires are. There's a coven in Alaska and I'm pretty sure they are still there." I told them remembering the Cullen's 'cousins' in Denali.

"And you really want us to go to Alaska, track down these vampires, just to find some other vampires to ask them a question?" Paul asked.

"I think you're being a little critical." I told him while I crossed my arms.

"Are you serious? I'm being realistic!" Paul exclaimed waving his arms around. Koda has been mostly silent throughout this entire conversation so I turned to look at him and he seemed to be deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him and Paul turned to face Koda.

"Maybe if I mark you first, Paul's wolf would back off." Koda suggested and Paul growled loudly, but quickly covered his mouth and looked at us apologetically. "Yeah, didn't think so." He scratched the back of his head and looked down sighing. "This whole vampire thing does seem a little impossible Bella, but I say we consider it Plan B." He told me.

"So what's Plan A?" I asked.

"I'm going to consult with the spirits first." He told me and I nodded while Paul looked at him incredulously.

"You have a direct link to the spirits?" Paul asked.

"Yes, as Alpha I do and because of my lineage." Koda told him and he raised his eyebrow. "Does Sam not?" He asked.

"No, but that could be because Jacob is the true Alpha of our pack." Paul explained and Koda stared at him in confusion. "Sam was the first one of us to phase. I even phased before Jake. Jake is only now coming into the reins of Alpha, but nothing official." He told him and Koda nodded.

"So how soon can you consult with them?" I asked diverting the conversation back to us.

"Next full moon, which is not for another week." Koda told me and Paul sighed.

"I'm not going to be able to be that far away from her for that long." He said and I could see in Koda's eyes that he wanted to shrug it off and tell him to suck it up, but he looked over to me and sighed.

"You can stay on the reservation, but not our home." Koda said. "I can arrange for you to stay with one of the pack." He told him.

"Thank you." Paul said gratefully. Koda merely nodded and I don't know what I was more impressed with: Paul's maturity or Koda's maturity. From the stories that Jake and the rest have told me, Paul was a hothead and an uncaring asshole so to see him thank Koda genuinely and not explode this whole time was something. This whole situation, I know, isn't easy on Koda and as much as he wants to go Alpha and kick Paul's ass back to Washington, he's being considerate because of me. If I had to end up with two mates, at least they both had the capabilities to be some good men.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): WOW! WOW! WOW! Your guys' response to my last update has been amazing. This story has so many follows and favorites and a lot of your reviews tell me that you guys are really enjoying this story. From the bottom of my heart, thank you!**

 **And as a thank you for all your support and love, I'm giving you an extra long chapter! Admittedly, it's not that focused on Paul, Bella, and Koda, but still enjoyable as you get to know one of the Chinook Pack's wolves a little better! Please tell me what you think and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **PPOV**

"This is the living room, over there is the kitchen, bathroom through this door, and you'll be staying here," Al pushed opened a door to a small bedroom with just a bed and a dresser. He didn't look particularly happy to have me here and I remember his remarks from the meeting—he seemed to hate us the most out of all of them. I guess if Koda had to let me stay here, he was going to make it hard on me. Fair enough.

"Thanks." I told him throwing my bag onto the bed. I expected him to leave me alone, but I turned around to see him leaning against the doorframe staring at me. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"I don't like you." He said bluntly and I laughed.

"All right, I don't really care, kid." I said shaking my head.

"I'm not a kid." Al muttered glaring at him. "If I had it my way, you guys wouldn't have even been here." He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, you all have made that very apparent." I said. The rest of the pack left yesterday and the whole time we were here it was Bella and Koda who we saw the most. The times we did see the others, it was met with awkward silences and glares. They clearly didn't want us here and especially me. Hell, I didn't want to be here, but I had to be otherwise I would be on the verge of some fucking cardiac arrest shit. I couldn't care less what they think of me; I wasn't exactly here for them.

"Stay outta my space. I have dates over some times so for your own sanity, I would vacate when that happens." He told me, but it seemed like a warning. What did he expect me to do?

"Dates? Right." I snorted.

"What? You don't think I can get girls?" He asked.

"No, I just don't think what you constitute as a date is actually a date." I said. Koda at least had the decency to tell me that Al was a bit of a man whore, sleeping with throngs of girls during the week and that only gave me more assurance that he made me stay with Al to give me a hard time. Both Bella and Koda didn't seem too happy with his behavior and it reminded me a lot of myself when I first joined the pack. I used the extreme muscle development to sleep with all the girls I could. I'm not saying I'm a saint now, but I have definitely slowed down considerably. Mostly because some girl I slept with had a pregnancy scare and I couldn't handle the idea of knocking up some random chick and having to deal with her and a kid for the rest of my life.

"I don't see the girls complaining." Al smirked and he was the cockiest piece of shit I have ever met. Was I like this?

"Whatever kid. You do you, but Koda and Bella told me about you and I have to say, it's a little reckless." I said and his nostrils flared in anger.

"You don't get to judge me." He sneered and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Not judging. Just stating facts." I said as I began unpacking my clothes. He stepped into the room and shoved my shoulder roughly.

"You want to take this outside, punk?" He growled and I just put my hands up.

"There a reason you're so defensive about this?" I raised my eyebrow. He huffed and turned around from me and I thought that was the end of that, but he began to pace the small bedroom.

"I'm tired of everyone being on my fucking case and assuming I'm going to fuck up and knock up some chick or contract some STI. I'm not stupid!" Al exclaimed and honestly, this was a little out of my expertise. I wasn't qualified to deal with some 20-year-old kid who was having some life crisis or whatever.

"Look kid, I don't know you or whatever people tell you." I told him and he just crossed his arms and frowned. "But I was like you at one point, sleeping with dozens of girls without a care in the world. I did get a girl almost pregnant and that was the reality check for me to slow the fuck down. I'm by no means a monk, but I don't have revolving door in my bedroom anymore. I don't give a fuck what you do, but if Koda and Bella are concerned then maybe try to see it from their point of view. They obviously care about you." I explained. When the fuck did I become the voice of reason? Oregon is weird. Al sighed and I really felt like the whole sleeping with tons of girls thing wasn't the problem, but I could be wrong. I don't know this kid.

"I'm sensing there's more to this." I stated and he looked at me and just stared. "You don't have to tell me shit, but obviously I have nothing else better to do." I shrugged.

"I have a mate." Al told me and I'm pretty sure my eyebrows flew off my head with that admission. "She can't stand the sight of me though." I looked down sadly.

"Because you sleep around…?" I asked and he shook his head angrily.

"I don't know why the fuck I'm talking to you about this." He muttered.

"Neither do I, but you are." I said. He walked out of the room and I wasn't sure if that was an invitation to follow him or him ending the conversation.

"Are you fucking coming or not?" He called and I guess that answered my question. I walked out of the room and saw him sitting on the couch and I sat in the armchair next to him. I looked at him expectantly and he sighed heavily. This whole thing was such a sudden turn that I feel like he's giving me whiplash with his emotions.

"Her name is May and we've been best friends since fucking forever." Al said. "She was my first friend and has always been by my side even when others weren't. Throughout high school, it was just her and I, and it didn't matter because she was the only friend I ever needed. She was my first kiss when we were eleven. I remember I always thought about kissing her again the years after, but we were friends. She didn't see me like that. It was clear when she started dating other guys. I was always jealous of them because they were taking my only friend away." He snorted and I nodded letting him know that I was actually listening. I mean, the kid is an asshole, but I am too so it would only be fair if I gave a fuck about what he was talking about.

"Her relationships never really lasted that long though because her boyfriends never could get over our friendship and when it came down to it, she always chose me." He smiled softly. "I phased the week after our graduation and I had been so excited because I thought it was fucking awesome, but more importantly it gave me something to do. I didn't have the grades or the money to go college, but May did. She's actually at UO studying biology. She wants to be a doctor. She's so fucking smart." He laughed lightly and I could tell that this asshole kid really did care about this girl.

"I knew she was only going to be an hour away. I mean, Bella went there and commuted with no problem. Lindsay does the same now and May promised to be home every weekend, but I was so caught up with the idea that she was going to go to college realize that she was so much better off there and not hanging out with some loser like me. Being a part of the pack gave me enough reassurance to know that I was at least doing something with my life. In my mind, it was like 'well if she could do her own thing, then I can too' and there was a lot of bitterness that went with that." Oh no…I sense some shit coming up.

"I knew I couldn't tell her about the pack, but I was so excited to tell her that I got a job and wasn't going to be some sorry sack of shit. We went to the beach that day and just hung out like we did and suddenly it was more than just her and I. She was my best friend and I loved her, and my wolf decided that was good enough for him. I didn't think much of it when it happened, because like I said, I had those moments when I thought about kissing her or doing something not so platonic. I saw her every day that week, which wasn't unusual, but it was more desperate than usual. When Koda finally sat down with me to talk about mating, it hit me like a freight train and I was absolutely sick with the idea." He shook his head and I frowned.

"But she's your best friend, shouldn't that be the best case scenario?" I said and he just shook his head again.

"She was my best friend. But I knew she didn't love me in that way." He told me. "I was her friend, her idiot partner in crime, her Fonzie." He choked on the name a little bit and I thought he was going to start crying, but he didn't. "I knew this was just a heartbreak waiting to happen and she was so much better than me. She didn't need to be stuck to some scrub who's supernatural wolf decided she was good enough and called it a day." He chuckled humorously. "I don't know about you guys, but when we form a bond with our mate, it's not like she can really feel it too. Like she's not going to hurt or anything if I don't interact with her. She's not going to feel any different just because the bond was formed. It's only until we mark them that, that stuff happens. I knew nothing would happen to her if I didn't talk to her." He explained and I nodded. It was different with the imprint. Imprintees usually feel some kind of longing—not to the degree of the wolf, but still some sort of feeling there.

"I was supposed to go with her and her family to the campus and help her move into the dorms. However, the night before she wanted to ride bikes around our neighborhood and park which we did all the fucking time. We stopped by the pond and she was so happy to be there with me and to her, this wasn't the last time we'd be doing this, but to me it was." He jaw tensed and he swallowed tersely. "She was telling me how nervous she was and afraid of being somewhere without her family, without me." He dropped his head down. "I told her that she should be excited and forget about me and all her other friends. She thought I was joking and told me to stop being an asshole. I told her though, that it was probably for the best if we didn't talk anymore."

 ** _APOV_**

 _"_ _What are you talking about?" She asked quietly, her smile falling from her face. I stared at her and it killed me to look at her. She's so beautiful. Her wavy black hair fell past her shoulders and curled at the ends. She was staring at me with her big hazel eyes, trying to figure out if I was just fucking with her. Her full lips parted from her confusion and shock. She was so small, always being a foot shorter than me even before the phasing, but her personality always made her seem bigger, but now…now she looked so vulnerable._

 _"_ _You're starting college, May. That's supposed to be the best part of your life. You shouldn't be worried about some friend you knew in high school. I shouldn't be a part of this new chapter." I told her and she clenched her hands into fists and glared at me._

 _"_ _Is that all that you think you are? Just 'some friend from high school'? Is that how little you think of us, our friendship?" She spat at me and I sighed running my hands through my hair._

 _"_ _You don't understand. You keep telling me you're going to come home every weekend for your family and me and that shouldn't be how it is. You should be out there, partying and making new friends." The sheer idea of her being at parties with frat dudes made me sick to my stomach and my wolf angry._

 _"_ _I'm not going to college for parties and friends. I'm going for my education. I have you and my family. I don't need anyone else." May told me and I shook my head._

 _"_ _Don't you hear how fucked up that sounds? So you're going to spend the rest of your life content with your family and a guy you knew since diapers. There's a whole world out there full of people, but you're refusing it!" I yelled and she crossed her arms, staring at me defiantly._

 _"_ _What's this really about, Al?" She asked raising one of her eyebrows suspiciously. "Do you not want to be friends anymore?" She asked again, but this time softer. My jaw tensed and I didn't say anything because I had nothing to stay. I wanted to tell her that of course I wanted to be her friend still, but I couldn't because my wolf wanted more. May took my silence as her answer and I could see the tears start to well up in her eyes. "Was it something I did?" She asked._

 _"_ _No! No! It's not you!" I quickly said. It's me. It really is me. "I just feel like I have no place in your life anymore." I whispered. May glared at me angrily and she reached over and hit my arm._

 _"_ _What the fuck is wrong with you?" She sneered as tears trailed down her cheeks. "You're an absolute liar if you expect me to believe that shit!"_

 _"_ _May," I spoke softly. "It's time to move on and start a new chapter. For both of us."_

 _"_ _What's wrong with you?" She screamed at me as she began to punch my chest. It, of course, didn't physically hurt, but seeing her in this state of hysteria because of me hurt me worse than anything she could physically do to me. "You're a fucking liar! A liar! Tell me the truth!" She kept hitting and yelling and crying, and God I wanted nothing more but to hold her and make her feel better._

 _"_ _May, stop," I said trying to stop her from hitting me but she didn't and kept on crying and hitting. "May—"_

 _"_ _Stop lying to me Alphonse! Tell me the truth, you fucking piece of shit liar!" May yelled and her screaming started to form into sobs and I gripped her wrists in both of my hands. She struggled against my hold, crying and begging me to tell her to truth. I couldn't. I just couldn't._

 _"_ _May please," I begged because I just wanted her to let this go and forget about me. She stopped struggling and her crying reduced to tiny sniffles and tears._

 _"_ _You're my best friend, why are you doing this?" May whispered looking at me. My heart broke and my wolf was growling at me. He wanted to comfort our mate, but I didn't want her to be my mate. I tried to tell him that she wasn't it, but he refused._

 _"_ _We were never that great of friends anyways." I muttered and she stared at me devastated. I'm a piece of shit. She ripped her arms away from me and glared up at me angrily, but heartbroken. I'm sorry May._

 _"_ _Fuck you, Alphonse." May spat before whipping around and getting on her bike. She didn't say anything else and I watched her ride away from me leaving me heartbroken, guilty, and feeling like I was the biggest asshole on this planet._

 **PPOV**

"After that, she left for school and hasn't spoken to me. She does come home still, but only on holidays and she tries her best to avoid me. If we do see each other, she just turns the other direction and ignores me. No one in the pack knows that she's my mate. They know about her and just think that we had some falling out when she left for school, but that's about it. I want my wolf to redirect his bond, but he's a lazy fucker and has no desire to. It's not even possible, but I was hoping I could change it. I don't feel any pain like you guys explain you do. When we do see her, my wolf and I, he whines and mopes the entire day. I can't phase for a solid couple of days if I see her because my wolf is upset for denying our mate, but no pain. I mean, I do feel some, but that's just because I was the asshole who told her that I didn't want to be her friend anymore." He shook his head again and leaned back against his couch effectively telling me that he was done talking.

"Wow," I said and he sighed. "That's a lot to tell someone you don't like." He laughed a little bit and I was a little relieved that I could lighten the mood a bit. "How do you know she doesn't like you?" I asked. That was the thing that bugged me the most about his whole story. He was so sure that she didn't feel anything for him, but she obviously got very upset when they last spoke. And Kim has made me sit through enough romance movies to know that this whole best friend bullshit usually ends up with both parties liking the other and having no fucking clue.

"She doesn't, man. She always scoffed or laughed at the idea of us being together when other people brought it up. She clearly only saw me as a friend." Al said and I frowned. I didn't buy it, but he does know her better than I do.

"That's some tough shit, man. But I think you're being too hard on yourself. You're not this loser that you're painting yourself out to be. She obviously saw something in you enough to be your friend for years so you can't suck that much. If you ask me, I'm pretty sure she likes you too and you're just being an idiot for not thinking so. Again, if you ask me, I say talk to her next time you see her and apologize for being an asshole. Your wolf obviously likes her and I don't think it's because she was the first girl he saw that you cared about." He shrugged and I sighed.

"By the way you guys talk about it, it seems like your wolves are all picky motherfuckers and only like the form bonds with the right girls. So yours happened a little fast, but you've been friends for years. The wolf could see that and job done. Easy for him and you. You're pretty lucky for your wolf to pick the girl you're in love with." I explained and he immediately sat forward and put his arms up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm not in love with her." Al shook his head and I rolled my eyes.

"You're a fucking idiot. I know nothing about you except what you just fucking told me and I could tell you're fucking in love with this girl and have been since before you phased." I told him and he crossed his arms. "Al, dude, c'mon." I said and he sighed.

"Okay, maybe I'm desperately in love with her and have been since I learned that girls didn't actually have cooties." He admitted and I snorted.

"Talk to her. I'm telling you, the truth will probably reveal a lot between the two of you and it will all probably end up working in your favor." I told him. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that the two of them were actually in love with the other, but apparently Al has some weird insecurities about himself that are fucking bullshit. I may think he's an asshole, but he's not this scumbag he thinks he is. I swear, he could have told someone else from his pack about this and he would have figured it out a lot earlier. "When is she coming next? Do you know?" I asked.

"Their summer break is soon. She'll probably be here in three weeks." Al told me and I nodded.

"Talk to her." I repeated and he just rolled his eyes.

"Thanks dad, got anything else to say?" He asked sarcastically.

"Don't give me shit. You were the one to spill his guts to me." I said and he snorted.

"I still think you're an asshole." He told me.

"Feeling's mutual." I smirked and he laughed.

 **KPOV**

"Be careful out there, okay?" Bella asked as she stood in front of me. The full moon was tonight meaning this was the night that I could consult with the spirits. I was really hoping that they'd have an answer to this problem because I can't deal with this bullshit for the rest of my life.

"I will." I told her before leaning down to kiss her. She smiled up at me and trailed her fingers down my chest and stomach tracing the patterns that had been painted on me by one of the elders. The elders of course thought this was a fluke and shouldn't affect my relationship with Bella, but didn't stop me from going on this journey. "Take care of her?" I turned to look at Awan and Arryn and they both nodded.

"Of course." Awan told me and I nodded. I was expecting this journey to just last the night but I have heard different stories over the years and men and women being gone for days, months, and even years. I had gone on one previously and that had lasted a full 24 hours. Not long by any means, but I didn't like the idea of leaving Bella alone when Paul was around. Despite getting to know him more throughout the week, I still didn't trust him. How could I? He wanted my mate.

"I love you." Bella murmured and I covered the hand on my chest with my own before kissing her forehead.

"I love you too. I'll be back soon. I promise." I said and she nodded. I kissed her once more before heading into the woods. Before I got into the thick of the trees, I clicked my tongue and shortly heard Bella's. I smiled softly and headed into the trees. I found the opening where I had gone last and sat on the ground. I brought my fists together and focused them to my center and began to pray, closing my eyes. My mind soon became covered in a familiar fog, but I didn't stop my praying. I continued on as my mind became fuzzier and a chill surrounded me. I felt a soft breeze whirl around me and leaves, feathers, and other remnants of the nature around me graze my skin and hair.

 _"_ _Open your eyes my child."_ I slowly opened them to see myself surrounded with misty blue clouds and pack of three wolves standing in front of me. They soon morphed into Chief Hakoda, Chief Tala, and Priestess Kachina. They mirrored the blue fog in appearance but stood tall and stoic in front of me. _"What is it you seek?"_ Hakoda asked me.

"A Quileute man has claimed my mate to be his through their tradition of imprinting." I explained.

 _"_ _Your mate, her name?"_ Tala asked.

"Isabella Swan." I told them. They remained silent as I they conferred. I knew they were probably searching for her, looking into her, and therefore seeing Paul, his intentions, and the situation.

 _"_ _The woman is your true mate."_ Kachina told me and I knew it was more of a precaution to search into my wolf's bond with Bella and to make sure it was legitimate and not some fluke.

 _"_ _She is not the Quileute's true mate."_ Tala mused and the three looked at each other pensively. I knew much of their conversation took place telepathically and they only spoke to me when they wanted me to know something. Otherwise they only spoke to each other.

 _"_ _The imprint was intentional."_ Kachina said decisively and my heart thudded against my chest as I fought to urge to become angry.

 _"_ _This was not a decision on our part."_ Tala said and I knew that obviously because it was their pack's custom, therefore their spirits orchestrate who they mate with.

 _"_ _This is not a normal imprint of theirs though."_ Hakoda suddenly said and I listened intently.

 _"_ _Yes…this is circumstantial in nature."_ Kachina spoke. _"Temporary."_ A temporary imprint? What is the purpose of that? Suddenly another wolf spirit appeared next to Kachina and formed into a man that I did not recognize.

 _"_ _Kuruk Black, explain yourself."_ This was Jacob's ancestor and the Chief of the first Quileute tribe.

 _"_ _Isabella Swan is the passage to Paul Lahote's mate."_ Kuruk said and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. _"We had him imprint on her to lead him to his true mate. He would have not discovered her otherwise."_ Kuruk explained and Hakoda nodded. Kuruk and Hakoda looked at each other, seemingly exchanging information. Hakoda nodded and Kuruk morphed back into a wolf and disappeared. I did not understand one thing he said and was hoping the spirits were not going to leave me without any idea of what just happened.

 _"_ _She is not his mate."_ Hakoda said and for a brief moment I wondered if he was just saying that because Paul is Quileute. _"She is a merely a vessel to take him to his mate."_ He explained and I stared at him in confusion. He just reworded what Kuruk had said.

 _"_ _There is another,"_ Kachina spoke softly. _"Isabella's father has a brother with a daughter. She is the Quileute's man mate."_ I was shocked and confused because as far as Bella and Charlie knew, Charlie was an only child.

 _"_ _Take the Quileute man to his mate and his imprint shall be lifted off your mate."_ Tala explained and I nodded.

 _"_ _Koda,"_ Hakoda said staring down at me. _"This is beyond the imprint the Quileute man has on your mate. He is an important fixture in both of your lives and this could very well mean the tension between our tribes shall end."_ He told me.

"You want us to be one pack?" I asked.

 _"_ _No. There has been distrust and hatred passed on through generations between the two tribes. It must end."_ Hakoda told me.

"This more than just finding his mate?" I asked.

 _"_ _Yes, you will partake on this journey for his mate with him with members of both packs and you must work together to bury old hardships."_ Kachina said and I fought the urge to sigh. It wouldn't look good to appear annoyed in front of the spirits especially when they gave me a direct order. I suddenly began seeing visions of Hakoda and Kuruk locked in fierce battle before the images distorted to show them both regretful and separate. Hakoda showed me the beginning of their dispute and I was shocked to see it was not what we had previously learned. We had always been taught that Kuruk wanted to dethrone Hakoda, but it actually occurred when Hakoda was forced to kill Kuruk's wife because a vampire had bitten her.

Images of her screaming and withering on the ground on pain flooded my sights. Kuruk was pleading with Hakoda to not kill her and to have one of the healers look after her, but Hakoda didn't want to run the risk of her turning on the rest of the tribe. Kuruk fought him, but eventually Hakoda was successful and killed his wife. Kuruk was enraged and threatened to kill Hakoda's wife. Hakoda and Kuruk fought again before Hakoda got the upper hand and banished a heartbroken Kuruk.

Kuruk didn't have followers; Hakoda had sent half of their tribe with him as to not send him alone. It had been agreed between them that Kuruk would begin a new tribe in a different land. Kuruk was bitter, but not vengeful and Hakoda was guilt and remorseful. They didn't leave on the best terms, but it had been one of civility. Somewhere down the line, the story had gotten misconstrued to what we know today.

 _"_ _Fine the Quileute man's mate and mend the broken ties."_ Hakoda said with a tone of finality.

"Yes Hakoda." I bowed and when I looked back up he, along with the other spirits, were gone. There was light around me now and I could only hope it hasn't been days. My mind was reeling with the information that had been presented to me. Charlie apparently has a brother with a daughter who is Paul's mate. We have to take him there and simultaneously work together to try and be civil with each other. I hadn't known that Hakoda and Kuruk were able to communicate with each other and they apparently had no hard feelings. I didn't even know where to begin in finding Charlie's brother. All I really know is that I need to find this girl in order to have a better life for Bella, myself, my pack, Paul, and the Quileute Pack.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N): Slightly shorter chapter this time guys, but I promise next chapter will be amazing! This is kind of the calm before the storm so it's a set up for the following chapters. Either way I hope you enjoy! Also, I'm going to start doing something new and start replying to some reviews!**

 ** _Aunt Siduri_** **: Yes, sorry, no super hot threesome/relationship thing. I know a lot of you guys were suggesting it, but to me, it didn't make sense logically. I mean, two territorial males sharing a mate? It just did sit right in my mind. I'm all for those hot threesomes though, just got to imagine them for now!**

 **_Shayna Kasdan_ : Thank you! I was a little worried that you guys would become disinterested since I gave away the answer so quickly, but I didn't really want to drag it on through multiple chapters. I want these guys to get along! **

**_The newest daughter_** **: I'm happy you were able to figure out that there was more to story, but now the question is…is that really the end of it? Cue the dramatic music!**

 **All right, I like talking to you guys so if you have something to say or questions please review and I'll try to reply to you! Otherwise, enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

 **BPOV**

I didn't want to worry, but I couldn't help it. It's been almost four days now and he hasn't come out of the forest. I knew it may take long and I knew nothing bad was going to happen to him, but I needed to see him.

"I feel like my head needs to be on a swivel to keep up with you." Awan commented and I rolled my eyes. I pace when I'm nervous and he was going to have to deal with it for a little bit. "He's fine, Bella." He tried to comfort me, but I just couldn't help it.

"I know, I know, but," I chewed on my thumbnail and sighed. "I just want to see him for myself." I said and Awan nodded. Matt and Lucas came rushing through my back door, panting, and struggling to button up their shorts.

"Uh…I'm cool if you guys are hooking up now, but I didn't really need the proof." Awan said and Matt flipped him off and Lucas glared at him.

"Fuck off, Bennett. We came here to tell Bella that Koda was on his way back." Matt said and I smiled happily.

"Really?" I asked walking up to them.

"Yeah, we heard him right now and he told us to tell you. He should be here any minute now." Lucas said and I quickly pushed my way through them and sprinted out my back door. "A 'thank you' would have been nice!" He called out playfully. I jumped down from the dock just in time to see his black and white wolf trot into our lawn. I ran over to him and threw my arms around his neck, burying my face into his fur. Soon the fur gave way to skin and I felt his arms wrap around me. I pulled away and kissed him not caring that he was covered in dirt and paint.

"Put some pants on bro!" Awan yelled and Koda growled and glared back at him.

"How was it?" I asked anxiously as he slipped his pants back on.

"I think it'll be best if we get the pack and Paul here before I tell you what happened." He told me and I looked at him concerned. "It's just a lot of information to take in and I think it'll be best if everyone is here to talk about it." He explained and I nodded. Koda leaned down and kissed my forehead before entrapping me in his arms again.

"Koda," I murmured.

"Yes Bella?" He asked.

"I'm really happy to see you, but I think you could really use a shower." He laughed and agreed. Soon my living room became filled with the pack all eating the food I made for them and talking about their weeks. Koda was eating a lot more to make up for the days he hadn't ate and I was happy to see him clean and fed. Al and Paul eventually walked through the door arguing about something heatedly and I was concerned about their time together.

"Fuck you! How can you say that LeBron is better than Kobe? They're in totally different leagues!" Paul yelled and I knew enough to know they were talking about basketball. I looked back at the pack to see that they were as confused as I was.

"Listen here Gramps, Kobe had his time and LeBron is about to break more records than Kobe could have ever dreamed of." Al retorted and Paul snorted.

"You're stupider than I thought." He said.

"I said that to your mom last night." Al smirked and Paul punched his arm.

"Fuck off kid, before I have to take your ass outside." Paul threatened and Al was about to say something back before Koda cleared his throat. They both looked to see that everyone was staring at them and while Al looked a little embarrassed, Paul just shrugged.

"Now that you two are here we can talk about what happened." Koda said and they both moved to sit where everyone else was.

"Do I get to eat first?" Al asked.

"If you can eat and listen go ahead. Paul, help yourself." Koda told them. Paul thanked the both of us and Al just thanked me before piling his plate high. When they were back in their seats with their food I sat on the arm of the couch next to TK.

"The spirits?" Jon asked and Koda sighed.

"Yeah, I was able to reach them and they told me a lot regarding the mate situation, but also the situation between our two packs." He said looking over to Paul who narrowed his eyes.

"This isn't going to be some weird arranged marriage thing that brings the packs together, right?" Josh asked and Koda didn't say anything. "Wait, I was joking. Are you fucking serious?" He asked his eyes bouncing between Paul and I. I felt my heart in my stomach and I couldn't imagine myself being forced into this if that be the case. How could me possibly marrying Paul resolve the tension between the packs? If anything, it'd just make it worse!

"No, it's not exactly like that." Koda said shaking his head. "Bella is my mate and Paul's imprint on her is temporary." He explained and Paul just stared at him dumbfounded before staring at me confused.

"What do you mean temporary? The others' aren't." Paul asked.

"The spirits told me that the only reason you imprinted on Bella is because she is the key to bringing you to your real mate." He explained and it was my turn to stare at him dumbfounded. What the hell did he mean that I was the key? Was I supposed to start setting Paul up on dates in hopes he finds someone?

"I'm officially confused." Matt commented before fixing his glasses. "Is Bella some secret witch or something who has a love potion ready?" He asked and I just stared at him.

"For the being the smart one, you're really stupid sometimes." TK muttered making the pack snicker and his brother glare at him.

"Apparently Charlie," My eyebrows flew up at the mention of my father. "Has a brother with a daughter and she's Paul's mate." Koda said and I stood up.

"Time out," I said motioning my hands in the gesture. "My dad doesn't have any siblings."

"I know, but the spirits are certain he does and I don't know if Charlie does or doesn't know about his brother, but we need to find him." Koda told me.

"Shouldn't this be his job?" Josh asked jutting his thumb towards Paul who still looked a little shell-shocked.

"That's the other thing," Koda said. "This is also a means of mending the broken ties between our tribes. The story of us and them is vastly different than what we have been previously been taught." He started to explain the story of Kuruk and Hakoda and how it was a twisted series of events that led to the two packs. He told us that Hakoda told him that this upcoming journey was a means to bring the packs together and bury the hatchet. Hearing the story of the real origin made me sad to know that these packs were supposed to work together and now they couldn't be more farther apart. No one was saying anything when Koda finished speaking and I was concerned that they were upset.

"So let me get this straight," Al spoke. "There really isn't any beef between our tribes, Bella has a secret uncle and cousin, that cousin is Paul's mate, and we have to go on this journey to find his mate together to resolve any shit that's between us and them." Koda nodded and Al let out a low whistle. "That's a lot of shit. No wonder you were gone for four days." He said shaking his head.

"Where do we even begin looking?" Awan asked.

"I think it would be best to ask Charlie." Koda said and I shook my head.

"No, he's going to ask how we know about him having a brother. Unless you want to explain the pack to him then we can't ask him." I explained and Koda's look turned pensive. No one said anything for a while and I believe it was because everyone was still trying to process the information. I was still processing it myself. I mean, I have an uncle and cousin that I had no previous knowledge of? I don't think Charlie knows he has a brother. I feel like he'd tell me at some point that he had a brother even if they had a falling out.

"This is fucking crazy, man." Al finally said after what felt like hours of silence. I shook my head before I began to pace slowly behind the couch.

"Do you have any relatives that might know of him?" Paul asked and I looked over to him. He hadn't said anything since he first walked in and I couldn't quite get a read on him about how he felt about this. But he must want to meet her since he's trying to figure out a way to her.

"My grandma is still alive, but she's a little um," I paused and everybody looked me expectantly. "She can be eccentric sometimes." I explained.

"Eccentric as in 'Oh Grandma always says the darnest things' or eccentric as in maybe we should have put her in a mental institution instead of a retirement home?" Josh asked and I sighed heavily.

"She's not clinically insane. She's just has no verbal filter and tends to say what comes to her mind which tends to be more on the inappropriate side." I said.

"Have you met her?" Awan asked turning towards Koda.

"When she saw me she turned to Bella and asked how she was still standing." Koda muttered and I blushed furiously. Al snorted while the rest of the pack started to crack up. I think I even saw Paul snicker a bit.

"We got to meet this lady now." Al said and I rolled my eyes.

"She lives in Tacoma. She might not even know. This could just be one of my grandpa's kids and not hers." I said.

"It's the only source we have, Bella." Koda told me and I sighed.

"Fine, I'll call her." I mumbled.

"It's probably a good thing she's in Washington since we can meet up with some of the guys from your pack." Jon said looking over to Paul and he nodded.

"I don't think it's the best thing to bring everyone from both packs." Lucas commented and Koda nodded.

"How many of us do you think should come along?" Koda asked looking over to Paul. He shrugged and leaned back against the couch.

"I don't know. If you ask me I think three plus me and three plus you will be fine, but I'm not sure if that's enough people to really fix whatever shit is going on. My pack left pissed off and not exactly ready to start braiding hair and singing kumbaya." He said and Koda sighed heavily.

"Eight of us, plus Bella, will be fine. I'll explain the situation to them and if they want to consult with the spirits themselves then so be it. I need them to come on this trip with open minds. If they can guarantee that then I believe this will be easier on all of us." Koda told Paul and he nodded.

"I'll be the one to tell them." Paul said. Koda nodded and turned to address the rest of the pack.

"This trip will be a long one and for those who want to go, I need you to consider the time you might be away potentially. Josh and Jon you will stay here since I'll be leaving. You two need to be here and run the pack." Koda ordered sternly and they both nodded.

"I want to go!" Al exclaimed shooting his hand into the air.

"Uh, no you're not." Paul shook his head and Al turned and glared at him.

"You get no choice in the matter. This is my pack shit." Al argued and I briefly wondered why Paul didn't want him to go. They seemed pretty buddy-buddy when they walked in or maybe I misconstrued that and they actually hate each other. Either way, Paul doesn't really seem to care that much about things like this so I couldn't imagine why he wouldn't want Al to come.

"I think you're forgetting that you have something to do in a couple of weeks." Paul remarked staring Al down and I stared at them confused. What the hell did Paul know that we didn't? What could Al possibly have to do in a few weeks? Al glared at Paul furiously and Paul just stared back at him with the same look of authority I've seen on Koda before.

"The situation can be handled at a later time." Al growled.

"I don't think so. You're not coming. You made your bed and have avoided it long enough. You are going to fix it." Paul told him poking him in the chest and I could see now that everybody in the room was staring at the them trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"Can we talk outside?" Al asked and Paul followed him outside leaving all of us confused about what could possibly be going on between them.

"Does anyone else feel like they're in an episode of The Twilight Zone?" Lucas asked and there were some murmurs of agreement.

"So…" Koda murmured drawing attention back on him. "Who would like to go?" He asked.

"I'll go." Awan said and I was thankful for him going because I feel like I'm going to need someone to act as my anchor to keep me grounded amongst all the crazy.

"I have summer classes." Lucas muttered disappointed.

"That's fine. None of you have to go if you have previous engagements." Koda told him and the pack, but Lucas was still pouting disappointed that he couldn't go.

"I'm down." Matt shrugged and Koda nodded. He and Matt looked over to TK who sighed heavily.

"If Al doesn't go for whatever reason, I'll go." TK said and Koda nodded.

"Thank you guys. I know this situation is…weird." I told them.

"It's not your fault, Bella. I mean, this whole imprinting thing set it off I guess, but it would have happened eventually." Jon shrugged. I sighed and Koda offered his arm to me and I moved to sit next to him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead. I took solace in him because whether I liked it or not, these next few weeks were going to be crazy.

 **PPOV**

 _"_ _You sure they're not fucking with us, Paul?"_ Quil asked and I rolled my eyes. I eventually found the beach around here and called the guys about what was going on. They were all shocked to hear that Bella wasn't really my mate and my imprint on her was temporary. They were even more shocked to hear me tell them about the real reason for the packs' separation and how it's up to us to make it all better. I don't blame Quil for thinking that they were fucking with us. It all sounds unbelievable.

"Koda doesn't seem the type of guy to make up this kind of shit. He even told me that if you guys don't believe it to consult the spirits yourself and find your answer." I told them. They were all currently at Sam's house and I was on speakerphone with them.

 _"_ _And you're all heading to Tacoma soon?"_ Sam asked.

"In a couple of days, yeah." I said. "I'm coming with Koda, three other guys from their pack, and Bella. I would say three of you guys meet us there and follow us to wherever this secret relative of Bella's is." I explained.

 _"_ _I don't believe this shit, Paul. This sounds like some weird setup to fuck us up. I mean, c'mon, you imprinted on the dude's girlfriend. I doubt they're thinking about being friends with us."_ Jake argued and I sighed.

"Look, this is some pretty fucking crazy shit—I understand that. But, he consulted with the spirits. He even said Kuruk Black was there and was the one to tell him the imprint was temporary. Consult with him Jake or Sam or whoever the fuck can at this point. If this is an out for me to not fuck up a meaningful relationship, then I'm taking it, whether you guys help or not." I reiterated firmly. I couldn't care less about who this girl ended up being. She could be the absolute opposite of me and an ugly cow, and I'd still accept her as my mate so I didn't fuck up everything Koda and Bella built together. Like imprinting wasn't bad enough, they made it the worst for me. I feel like my previous ancestors fucked up at some point and now the retaliation is happening on me.

 _"_ _I'll meet with him and see what he has to say. If he confirms what they're saying is true then we'll meet you in Tacoma."_ Sam sighed.

"Why doesn't Jake do it?" I muttered.

 _"_ _Shut up, Paul."_ Jake growled and I rolled my eyes. I knew Jake still wasn't Alpha and frankly, I was getting impatient with his bullshit. Sam has been Alpha for years and Jake has yet to take up the mantle. We're getting older and Sam wants to be there now that he and Emily are starting a family. Sam obviously doesn't say shit to Jake, but in my opinion, Jacob is being selfish and chicken shit. This would be the perfect opportunity for him to become Alpha and he still isn't doing anything about it.

"Whatever, figure out amongst yourselves who's going to meet me in Tacoma. I don't care as long it's only three of you." I muttered before pausing. "Wait, I think Seth should come." I quickly said.

 _"_ _Why me?"_ Seth asked.

 _"_ _Isn't it obvious? You were the only one who didn't act hostile towards them."_ Jared said.

 _"_ _Me, on the other hand, I'll gladly punch one of their faces in."_ Quil said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, maybe Quil shouldn't come." I said and I heard him huff.

 _"_ _We'll let you know tomorrow."_ Sam told me and I quickly got off the phone with them. Maybe it's because I've been spending all my time here with this pack, but it seemed like they were more willing to meet eye-to-eye with my pack. It could have to do with the fact that I'm here so they're used to me and no longer trying to take their Alpha's mate away from him. But the the truth is, my pack's attitude towards them was starting to rub me the wrong way. I sighed and stared out at the waves in front of me and prayed that this trip wasn't going to be a total shit show.

* * *

 **(A/N): What? A post chapter author's note? Yes! I wanted to let you guys decide who comes on the trip! Please let me know if you'd rather have TK or Al join Koda, Matt, and Awan and who from the Quileute pack you'd want join Paul. Tell me in the reviews or feel free to message me! I'll take all the possibilities into consideration!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N): Back again and man, is this chapter a doozy! A lot of back story and a lot of information coming out in this one! So prepare yourselves!**

 **I would reply to reviews, but everyone pretty much said the same thing about who should go on the trip, and I can say first and foremost that it was a practically unanimous vote for TK to go and Sam, Jared, and Seth. Ya'll almost have a pack mind thing going. Also, guys I can't reply to your reviews if you're a guest! At least put your name so I could address your question or comment! I don't want to skip you guys especially when you guys say some cool stuff or ask good questions!**

 **Anyways, enough of me blabbering, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **PPOV**

Tacoma wasn't a far drive from Portland and all of us were hoping that wherever Bella's uncle and cousin were it wasn't far so we could just drive there after. I won the argument against Al so it ended up being Koda, Awan, Matt, and TK that came along. I told Al that just because I wasn't going to be there doesn't mean he cannot talk to May. I made him give me his number so I could do some regular check ups on him once I knew May was back in town. I don't need this kid being any more chicken shit than he already is.

We decided to take two cars instead of going in a van or something because Koda thought it'll be better for lugging around all our stuff and for when the other guys come. Sam eventually called me back to tell me that Koda was right—no shit, like I already told you—and it was him, Jared, and Seth meeting us in Tacoma. I was genuinely surprised when he told me that this was an opportunity for Jake to test the waters of being Alpha. I only hoped that he'd become Alpha when we came back.

"What do you do with your glasses when you phase?" I asked Matt who was driving. It was Matt, Awan, and I in one car and Koda, TK, and Bella in the other car. I decided not to go with Bella and Koda because if my wolf decides to stake his claim against Koda, I'd rather not be locked up in a small car if that happens.

"I usually wear contacts." Matt shrugged. "Does no one in your pack wear glasses?"

"Not beyond reading glasses." I told him as I stared out the window. I was really trying to start a conversation with these guys, but I had no clue what to talk to them about. We raced through every guy topic imaginable in the first five minutes. They weren't into sports, I wasn't into video games, they didn't care about cars, and I didn't care about TV/Movies. Al told me that Matt is the smart one of the pack and while I'm not stupid, I don't exactly have a plethora of academic topics to discuss. Bella told me she's the closest to Awan, outside of Koda, but that really doesn't help me there because I don't even know what Bella's interested in.

"So who are these guys we're meeting from your pack?" Awan asked.

"Sam, he's the Alpha currently and Jared who's the Beta. Seth is also coming along. He was the guy who didn't look like he wanted to rip your guys' heads off every time he saw you." I explained and Awan laughed.

"I remember that kid. I actually kind of liked him." Awan said and I nodded.

"Yeah, he's a pretty good kid. Way too happy for me to ever really hang around him, but he's all right. I'm assuming Sam and Jared are the ones coming because they're the closest to me." I told them and Matt looked at me from the rearview mirror.

"How long you know 'em?" He asked.

"Jared, since I was like seven. Sam, when we started middle school. We were a close bunch and everybody was pretty much afraid of us when we started high school." I shrugged and Awan looked back at me confused.

"Why? Ya'll push drugs of something?" He asked.

"Why is that your first conclusion?" I muttered and he shrugged. "Our reputation proceeded us in the tribe. We all phased within our sophomore years too and what in actuality was the pack protecting the tribe, they thought we were some gangbangers or some shit." I rolled my eyes remembering all the kids who whispered about us or shrunk away anytime we walked passed.

"So I wasn't that far off with the drug pushing thing." Awan smirked and I rolled my eyes. "If it makes you feel better we had the same thing happen to us more or less." He waved his hand dismissively.

"Oh yeah?"

"Well, I don't know about these guys since there was kind of a gap between us phasing and these guys phasing. But Koda, Josh, Jon, and I all phased around the end of our junior year in high school. We were all tall, but on the scrawny side so when we came back to school the following year all buff, they thought we joined some underground fighting ring and got roided out for it." Awan explained and I laughed.

"That's better than being in a gang!" I snorted and Awan chuckled.

"Man, I didn't get that reputation. I was already out of high school when I phased. Everybody thought I just started working out after high school." Matt pouted and we laughed.

"Probably why Al is able to pick up girls still. All the girls were scared shitless of us because they thought they'd end up as ring girls or something." Awan said and I laughed even harder.

"Hey Paul, what was that thing you and Al fought about when he wanted to come?" Matt asked since the topic of Al came up.

"Not my place to say. If he does what he needs to do then hopefully you'll guys know soon enough." I shrugged and Awan and Matt exchanged a wary glance. Al's secret mate wasn't my secret to share so I don't care if these guys are his pack mates and will most likely know when this is all over, not my shit to spill.

"Tacoma, here we are." Matt drawled as we pulled into the dreary city.

"I can't wait to meet Bella's grandma." Awan grinned. "If she's anything like how Bella and Koda described, then this is going to be a riot."

"Hopefully she isn't one of those handsy grandmas. I love Bella, but I will use her as a shield if her grandma comes after me." Matt said and I snorted.

"I think you're safe. According to Bella, she just lacks a verbal filter." I said and they shrugged. We stopped by a fast food restaurant for a quick bite and it was also going to be the spot where we would meet Sam, Jared, and Seth.

"Do you think they'd judge me if I got the meal for two for just me?" Awan asked as we walked in.

"I'm sure you're not the first one." I muttered.

"Glad to see you guys made it here in one piece." Koda said as we walked over to the table they had occupied.

"And miss out on the family reunion? I think not." Awan smirked and Bella rolled her eyes. TK was sitting beside her and staring out the window looking rather bored. I didn't know much about the kid, but he sure was quiet. I have no problem with it though. I'd rather have someone like him around than someone like Quil.

"Your friends are here." Koda said nudging his head in the direction of the door. I turned to see Sam, Jared, and Seth walk in. Sam and Jared looked a little reluctant while Seth breezed in like it was any other day. I waved them over and they all walked over, Seth with a big smile and Sam and Jared with cautious ones.

"Nice to see you guys again." Sam nodded and Koda nodded back.

"So Bella, you have a long lost cousin who's Paul's mate and we have to be best friends while finding her so Paul's imprint can be lifted off of you." Seth recapped and Bella sighed. "You think Maury does episodes for the supernatural?" He asked and Awan snorted and laughed.

"Again, I like this kid." Awan grinned and Seth smiled brightly.

"Does your grandma know we're coming?" Jared asked as he pulled a chair from another table and sat down.

"Yeah, I told her we'd be there after we ate." She shrugged.

"You guys should be prepared." Matt smirked and Sam, Jared, and Seth looked over at him confused.

"Prepared for what?" Sam asked glancing over at Koda who rolled his eyes.

"Bella's grandma says whatever comes to her mind. No brain-to-mouth filter whatsoever." Matt told them and they all looked at each other confused.

"Bella tell them something she has said before." Awan said excitedly and Bella sighed.

"They're going to meet her soon. There's really no point." She muttered.

"C'mon!" Awan whined and I covered my mouth trying not to laugh.

"She asked me if I got tired of carrying my giant cock around." Koda said surprising the shit out of all of us. We all exploded into laughter except for Bella who smacked his arm and blushed furiously.

"Oh my God! Let's hurry up and eat so we can get there!" Seth exclaimed bolting to the register with Jared and Sam following him. Yeah, this will interesting to say the least.

 **BPOV**

I was trying to mentally prepare myself as we stood outside of Grandma Elsa's house. Not for the information she may have about Charlie's brother and his daughter, but the fact that I was showing up with eight ripped, hot guys and she's going to have a field day with this one. I sighed once before ringing the doorbell. The door soon opened and I saw Grandma Elsa standing there smiling, but I could also practically feel the shock from all the guys behind me, besides Koda.

Grandma Elsa had my dad when she was seventeen so what I assumed they had pictured as a 80-year-old woman who was losing her mind, was actually a fit 60-year-old woman. Grandma Elsa and Charlie had always been so different. While Charlie was a meat-and-potatoes guy whose idea of physical fitness was fishing with Billy, Grandma Elsa was a fitness queen. After Charlie "left the nest," she learned to become a yoga instructor and now does that while just being an overall health freak. Her lack of a verbal filter came from her, "not giving a fuck" and finding her own inner peace and if anyone had a problem with it she didn't sweat it one bit. Grandma Elsa actually looked a lot like me, but she had hazel eyes and she was taller with a wider nose.

"Bella, are you planning to have a gangbang here? I thought you just wanted to see me." She asked and all the guys got another dose of shock while I sighed.

"No Grandma, I came here to see you and these are just some of our friends." I muttered and she smiled brightly before hugging me tightly.

Despite the constant embarrassment, I truly did love her. She was always encouraging of pursuing my dreams and interests while remaining independent. She loves Koda for me, but she always told me to remember to keep some of myself to myself because she didn't want to see me be one of those girls who lost herself to a relationship. I always admired that and her tenacity even after Grandpa Don died. He had brain aneurysm about ten years ago and it crushed Grandma Elsa, but she got back on her feet and continued to live her life. She hasn't dated anybody since and she always tells me because she'll never love anyone like she loved him, which I think is incredibly sweet.

"Well c'mon in! I have some lemonade and coffee. I know you guys already ate, but I laid out some fruit and vegetables so help yourself!" Grandma Elsa smiled waving us in.

"Thank you for having us." Koda told her and she waved him off.

"I'm always happy to see Bella especially when she brings guys who look like stars of a gay porno." Grandma Elsa said and Seth choked on his lemonade. "Oh honey, you'll never make it in the business like that." She chastised looking at Seth who blushed brightly. I tried not to laugh, but I don't think I've ever seen Seth blush before.

"Um, thank you?" He awkwardly said and Awan and Jared snorted before covering their laughs by stuffing grapes into their mouths.

"One of my regulars is actually a gay adult film actor. He has a similar build to you guys. And he's so flexible! No wonder they keep calling him back in." Grandma Elsa laughed and I shook my head.

"This can't be real." Sam muttered and Koda patted his hand on his shoulder starling Sam.

"Better believe it." Koda shook his head. Sam nodded and I frowned because Koda was making an effort to be nice to him and it seemed like Sam was just brushing it off. It didn't seem like Koda noticed, but then again, he could just be ignoring it and focusing on the situation at hand.

"Bella, do you know that they legalized marijuana here?" Grandma Elsa asked. "I was looking into maybe doing a session where my clients get blazed up or whatever you kids call it before coming in. But do you think they'll just fall asleep? I smoked only once before with your Grandpa and I knocked right out! Is marijuana still a thing? I've been hearing about these musical festivals where they're doing ecstasy and whatever this Molly thing is. I almost miss the days of Woodstock where marijuana and pussy were the only things being passed around." She shook her head and it was now Awan's turn to choke on his drink.

"Uh, Grandma Elsa, I actually came here to ask you something kind of serious." I told her before she went on another tangent about whatever popped up into her mind.

"Oh! I'm sorry, what did you want to know?" She asked plopping herself down in the armchair and looking at me. I looked at the guys hesitantly because I wasn't really sure how to broach this subject. Koda gave me an encouraging smile and I took a deep breath.

"Is it possible that I might have a, um," I paused and fiddled with my finger. "An uncle out there that I don't know about? Charlie's brother, perhaps?" I asked and she stared at me with a blank expression on her face before sighing. She got up and left the room and all the guys stared at me and I shrugged my shoulders not really sure what was going on. She came back out with a dusty photo album a few moments later and patted the armrest. I sat on it while she sat in the chair and opened the photo album. I saw an old picture of her and Grandpa Don at what looked like to be a high school football game.

"You know that I met your grandpa in high school, but what you don't know is that there was a period of time where we broke up." She told me and I looked at her wide-eyed. "He was ready to go the whole nine yards with me, but I didn't feel the same way so we ended it there, in the beginning of my junior year and his senior year. Well, as a little retaliation or comfort, I never really asked why he did it, he slept with a girl named Abigail Ross." She turned the page and pointed to a black girl with a bright smile and her arms around Grandma Elsa. "Abby and I were very close, but when I found out she slept with Don, I cut my ties with her." She shrugged and it almost looked like she felt guilty. "It was a couple of months later that your grandpa and I reconciled and got back together, but that was also the time when Abby found out she was pregnant."

"So it is true?" I asked shocked. I mean, I knew the spirits wouldn't lie about it, but I guess the idea never really sunk in for me that I could have an uncle out there.

"Yes," Grandma Elsa sighed. "Your grandpa was all ready to take responsibility and do the right thing and marry her. Because you know, this was back in fifties and that was the answer to everything." She rolled her eyes as she flipped the page to show Grandpa Don with Abby who had a slight bump. "I was ready to take a step back too because I truly believed that Abby deserved a good man like your grandpa to help her take care of her child. However, like I said, this was in the fifties and interracial marriage wasn't legal yet." She frowned and I looked over at Koda who shook his head disapprovingly.

"Your grandpa though was ready to go to the ends of the earth for Abby and his son, but Abby was having none of it. She told us that she felt terrible for sleeping with him knowing fully that he still loved me and said she would feel even more terrible if she were to break up our relationship then. She kept saying that she would ruin all our lives since this baby was one out of wedlock and between an interracial couple, but we tried to sway her to let Don help." Grandma Elsa told me before flipping the page and showing a small sketch of a baby. "I drew that." She smiled. "I loved Don, of course, but I couldn't bare the thought of Abby alone with a child to raise." She sighed.

"She eventually agreed to let Don help, or so we thought. We both arrived to her place the next day and her father, rather rudely, told us that she was gone. He didn't give us any information to get into contact with her and eventually just slammed the door on our faces." She scowled angrily. "It was only years later, after your Grandpa and I moved here and out of Forks, and when you were born that your uncle came a knocking." She flipped a page to show a man sitting at a table with Grandpa Don smiling into the camera.

His skin was obviously darker than Grandpa Don's, showing his biracial heritage, but it wasn't overly dark. I would even go far enough to say that some of the guys in the pack had a darker skin tone even though it was a slightly different shade. His eyes were dark brown and his hair was black, but cut short. He had a beard that was trimmed down and looked to be in relatively good shape at the time the picture was taken. It's weird, at some angles he did kind of look like my dad.

"His name is Wallace, but he likes to be called Wally. He was determined to find his father despite Abby's protests and Don couldn't have been happier. He was apologetic almost immediately, but Wally understood the situation and told him that there was no need for apologies." Grandma Elsa smiled as she flipped through several more pages showing Wally and Grandpa Don in various locations around Tacoma and Seattle. There were even some pictures of her and Wally and the three of them.

"He told us all about his childhood and how great it was because of his step-father, Abby's husband, Allen. Don was so happy to hear that his childhood was a good one because he had been so racked with guilt at the thought of Abby and him alone out there. Wally was actually about a couple of months from getting married when we first met. We went to the wedding and everything." She flipped the page to show us them at Wally's wedding. "That's his wife, Mariel. Lovely girl and they complement each other so well." She pointed to picture of her and Grandpa Don with the couple.

Wally's wife looked to be Hispanic, but Grandma Elsa was quick to tell us that she was Filipino. She was a couple inches shorter than Wally and had light brown eyes that were almond shaped. Her hair was black and was done up for her wedding. Her nose was flat and slightly wide, but her smile seemed to stretch across the length of her face and was blinding in all the pictures. Grandma Elsa turned the page to show a picture of Grandpa Don, her, Abby, and who I assumed to be Abby's husband, Allen. They all looked happy to be around each other and not tense like you would assume in a situation like theirs.

"It was so good seeing Abby again at the wedding and such a delight to hear that her life was wonderful now with Wally and her other son, Tim. Allen obviously took very good care of her and those two were so in love with each other that it was like Cupid shoved his arrows right up where there sun don't shine." She smiled and I laughed lightly. I could see my grandma's eyes starting to water and a feeling of dread washed over me.

"Shortly after the wedding though, about a couple of months, Wally had called us to tell us that Abby had breast cancer." Grandma Elsa said before turning the page to show pictures of her and Grandpa Don at the hospital with a tired looking Abby. "She didn't even make it to Christmas." She said softly reaching up to wipe her eyes. Paul reached out and handed her a box of tissues and she took them gratefully. "Thank you." She smiled and he nodded.

"We had just gotten her back and she was gone like that. Cancer is a real bitch, you know?" She said blowing her nose and I actually took some tissues for myself to dab my eyes. "They were all devastated and it only seemed to hit harder for the kids when Allen died a year later from lung cancer. Smoker, terrible habit." She said eyeing the guys who shook their heads. I had almost forgotten they were here and all listening to this. "Wally stayed strong though with the help of his wife and new daughter." She said and I looked over to Paul who lifted his head up and stared at my grandma with anticipation. She flipped the page and there were several pictures of Wally, Mariel, and their daughter and a couple with Grandma Elsa and Grandpa Don with her.

"Her name is Emma." Grandma Elsa smiled. "I believe she's about two years younger than you, Bella." She said and I nodded slowly. Paul looked over my shoulder and was immediately transfixed by the pictures of Emma as a baby. She was a cute baby, with chubby cheeks and a mop of black hair on her head. "That's pretty much the story of them. Your Grandpa died a few years later and Wally was actually at the funeral, but he made himself scarce not wanting to cause a scene or anything. We wanted to tell Charlie, but it just never felt like the right time." She frowned and I knew she felt guilty for keeping this away from her son.

"That's an amazing story, Grandma." I told her and squeezed her hand.

"Yes, yes, he's such a good kid." She smiled fondly. "Thinks he's hot shit, but that's every man." She rolled her eyes and I laughed along with her while the guys just grumbled.

"Thank you for telling us." I smiled and she nodded.

"I assume you have a reason for asking me other than just listening to an old woman talk?" She asked and I shuffled my feet nervously.

"Paul, um, has a special relationship with her." I said and she raised her eyebrow. She looked over to Paul who just shrugged before staring back at me.

"Well I know that's a lie." Grandma Elsa muttered. "But you're allowed to have your secrets." She smiled and I sighed in relief.

"How did you know she was lying?" TK asked speaking for the first time today.

"She's my granddaughter," Grandma Elsa smiled and patted my cheek. "Plus Bella can't lie for shit." She said and I gaped at her while the guys laughed. "Also, because Wally and his family live in Vancouver." She said as she got up to put the album away.

"Canada?" Seth gasped.

"Yes, I know we're in the Pacific Northwest, but I doubt you are frequenting the Great White North." Grandma Elsa said looking at Paul.

"Uh, maybe," Paul muttered before slinking away from her stare.

"Do you happen to have their address?" I asked and she looked at me once over before walking into the kitchen. She came out with her address book and flipped it open to show me an address. I looked at Koda and Sam who both nodded. While Vancouver wasn't far, it was still another country and we had to get passports lined up. I know for a fact TK and Matt don't have one and I wasn't sure about Seth. I looked back at Paul and while he has remained a picture of calm throughout this entire thing, he looked more anxious now more than ever.

"Are you planning to rail her like Koda does Bella?" Grandma Elsa asked and I immediately slapped my hand over my forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N): Review time!**

 _ **Taylor9901**_ **: Who knows? Maybe I'll bring her back, but right now I have no immediate plans to do so. But I'm glad you and everyone else enjoyed her so much!**

 _ **JustSearching**_ **and _teamwolfaltw_** **: Welcome aboard! I hope you guys enjoy the rest of the story as it continues!**

 _ **The newest daughter**_ **: Koda loves Grandma Elsa, he thinks she's a riot. Also, you're my one hundredth review! 100 reviews guys! That's amazing! Thank you all for enjoying the hell out of my crazy little story!**

 **This chapter kind of jumps around a lot, but I promise it's all worthwhile! Plus, I give you some smut! That's something to look forward to and some tension building. We'll get to all that Canadian fun next chapter, but for now I hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

 **TKPOV**

I hate the post office.

This is literally the most tedious thing on Earth, all for a simple passport. Why do I even need a passport to enter Canada? It shouldn't even count since Vancouver was practically right next to Washington. Koda was less than pleased when he found out we had to go to Canada. It threw a wrench into our plans. The Quileute guys had to go back to La Push and get their passports and we had to go back to get ours. I was the only one who didn't have a passport so I was pretty much holding up the entire trip that I didn't even want to go on.

"You think they make a lot?" Matt asked me nudging his head in the direction of the post office worker who looked absolutely miserable.

"By the expression on her face I would have to guess they make something close to six figures." I muttered and Matt chuckled beside me. Matt had a passport because he and his girlfriend, Holly, had gone to Canada before on a vacation. He was actually looking forward to Vancouver because he and Holly had only gone to Ontario.

"Remember, you can't smile in the picture." Matt told me as we waited our turn. We had been here for over an hour and I was in sheer awe at how many people were here to get their passports renewed or just to get them. We were finally the next ones in line and I sighed knowing I was about to drop a lot of money to have this expressed shipped to me. Koda and Bella offered to reimburse me, but I cut a deal with Koda to get two weeks off patrol. Hello full nights of sleep.

"Yeah, because that will be a problem." I rolled my eyes and Matt patted my shoulder. The old woman called me forward and asked me the questions I've heard her ask everyone else before me. She took my picture and I handed her the form I had preemptively filled out in line. I paid and she told me I should get it in a week.

"That wasn't too bad." Matt told me as we walked out to his car. I scowled and got into the passenger seat. We drove to a fish taco place to pick up some food before we had to go on patrol. I was waiting beside the counter for our order while Matt went to the bathroom.

"Trevor?" I turned at the sound of my first-first name. Everyone who's my friend calls me TK, who the hell knows me by Trevor? I choked on my saliva when I saw the last person I expected to see here.

"A-Addy!" I stuttered staring at the most popular girl in my high school class—Addison Luna. Of course high school was several years ago and we were both in our twenties now, but I couldn't help but feel like that geek kid again standing in front of her. Addy was the definition of high school royalty. She was the top of our class, ASB president, cheerleader, and drop dead gorgeous. The only reason she knew me was because we were partners on an art project twice in senior year. I didn't even think she'd remember me, but here we are.

"Boy have you changed!" She smiled up at me brightly. In high school she had been too thin (in my opinion) with pin-straight hair that almost touched her butt and was dyed black. Now, she looked fit with curves in all the right places. Her hair was no longer black and was now her natural brown color with blonde tones in it. It ended around her collarbones and fell in soft waves around her face. The only things that remained about the same were her dark blue eyes, peachy skin tone, and bright smile with the small dimple on her left cheek.

"Um, yeah, I—uh, how have you been?" I stuttered nervously. I didn't know what the hell to say to her. We barely talked in high school. We only talked during class and rarely saw each other outside of school. I only knew superficial stuff about her and was still confused as to why she was talking to me now!

"I've been good! I just moved back here this summer. I graduated in May." She smiled and I found myself smiling with her. Ugh. It was bad enough already running into people from high school, but why did it have to be her? I couldn't brush her off like I did everyone else. She's too Goddamn nice for me to do that.

"Uh congratulations!" I told her awkwardly and she laughed lightly.

"Thank you, I'm hoping to get a job as a CPA soon." Addy told me and I nodded. I knew she had gone to school in California—one of the UCs I think—but I never really knew what she'd do. I guess she found accounting to be her calling. "I actually ran into May Owens, I don't know if you knew her, she was two grades under us, but she said you've been working with the tribe?" She asked. The name May Owens sounded familiar, but I had no idea who that was. Then again, we were talked about a lot and maybe she just knew about us.

"Um, yeah, I work with the tribe a lot. I do some house work for some of the people around there." I said rubbing the back of neck sheepishly.

"That's really cool! I would have for sure thought you would have done something with music though. You always talked about it." Addy tilted her head to the side and I shrugged.

"Not a whole lot I can do with that." I muttered.

"That's no way to think about it. There's a whole lot you can do. Especially here," She motioned her hand around. "Portland is like the hipster capital of the nation, plenty of music scenes here for you to do something." She grinned and I chuckled.

"TK! What the hell? They've been calling our number for the last five minutes!" Matt yelled at me before snatching the receipt out of my hand. I sighed and Addy stared at Matt wide-eyed and confused. Matt didn't go to the same school as me and therefore didn't know that he just yelled at me in front of _the_ Addison Luna.

"Um, Addy, this is my brother Matt," I introduced lamely when he came back with our food in a bag. "Matt this is Addy, we used to go to school together."

"Nice to meet you. Sorry if I was distracting Trevor, I just haven't seen him in awhile." Addy shook Matt's hand and Matt just grinned.

"Not a problem. I didn't know TK actually had friends in high school." He chuckled and I just glared at him.

"TK? What does the K stand for?" Addy asked looking up at me.

"You can find that out later. We have to go." Matt quickly interrupted me before pushing me out the door. I looked at him incredulously and he stopped before running back inside and coming back out with a piece of ripped paper. "Here's her number, she expects you to tell her what the K stands for later tonight. Koda called, we're late for our patrol time." He explained hurriedly before shoving the paper with her number into my hand and getting into the car.

She wanted me to call her?

 **APOV**

"C'mon, c'mon, pick up, pick up." I muttered as I paced the ground with my phone pressed to my ear.

" _This better be good."_ Paul answered and I sighed.

"I see her," I murmured peeking around one of the trees I was hiding behind. She was across the street in a store looking at some clothes. Still so fucking pretty. Still most likely pissed.

" _So…go talk to her."_ Paul told me and I sighed.

"I can't just go talk to her!" I hissed into my phone and I could practically feel him roll his eyes through the phone. "She's mad at me."

" _Obviously. We discussed this several times too many. Just approach her openly and try to have her listen to what you have to say. Don't be your douche self and try to act like you care about her."_

"I do care about her!" I shouted gaining some looks from people passing by.

" _So go talk to her!"_ He yelled back before hanging up. I groaned before turning to see her leave the store with a shopping bag in her hand. It was now or never. I crossed the street quickly and walked up to her from behind.

"May," I spoke quietly and if she hadn't immediately stopped I would have thought she hadn't heard me. She turned around slowly and looked up at me and I gave my best apologetic smile. "Um hi," I mumbled. She huffed before whipping around and stomping away. "May please wait!" I called out after her. "Let me explain!" I exclaimed.

"What could you possibly have to say to me, Al?" She sneered turning around furiously. " _You_ were the one who wanted nothing to do with me. Now you want to talk to me? I'm calling bullshit." She spat.

"I didn't want that. I lied." I told her and her eyes narrowed.

"You lied? You thought throwing away our nearly fifteen-year friendship was the right thing to do because of what? Huh? Why would you do that?" May asked crossing her arms. My heart was beating against my ribcage painfully and I could feel the sweat pool in my armpits—I was so fucking nervous. I didn't know what to say—I mean, I knew what I _should_ say, but I don't think it would be the right thing to say now. "Fucking stop wasting my time, Alphonse!" She yelled.

"I'm in love with you!" I blurted out shocking her and myself. Shit, you done yourself in this time. "I—I didn't know what to do and I didn't want to have you settle for me or face your rejection. You're my best friend—that has to be like, against the rules or something. In my stupid brain, I thought it was better that you hated me than knowing the truth." I sighed. I stared at her as she was staring back at me with her mouth gaping open and her eyes wide. Her mouth kept opening and closing like a fish and she struggled to even come up with something to say.

"I-I-I—what?" May exclaimed. "What?" She shook her head. "Just, I can't—Just what?" She shook her head again and looked up at me. "I need to sit down." She muttered before sitting on the sidewalk and leaning her back against the building behind her. I sat down next to her and she held her head in her hands and put it between her legs. I didn't really know what the fuck to do so I just kind of awkwardly sat there waiting for her to say something.

"So let me get this straight," She quickly said lifting her head up. "You told me that you didn't want to be friends anymore, that you didn't have a place in my life anymore, and we weren't really that great of friends anyways, just because you were in love with me and didn't know what to do about it?" She listed off everything on her fingers and by the way she said it, made it sound ten times worse than it had already.

"Uh yeah," I muttered hanging my head in shame. "I'm really sorry, May. You didn't deserve all that shit." I sighed.

"You're damn right I didn't." She scoffed. "I don't really know how to process this."

"Um, there's some other stuff I have to tell you, but I think the whole madly in love with you is enough for today." I told her and she barked out a laugh. She didn't say anything after that and I didn't know what else to say. I was kind of just reveling in the fact that she laughed. Even though it was full of sarcasm, it was a sound I haven't heard in a while. She sighed and put her hand on my knee and just that simple touch managed to light my body on fire.

"I need to sleep on it, okay? I wasn't exactly expecting this and I kind of just need to think about it." She told me and I nodded. My heart cracked inside my chest, but I tried to remain hopeful. I had to be realistic. While I kind of envisioned her jumping into my arms and kissing me when I told her, I knew I had kind of sprung this all on her. She had hated me for the better part of two years and rightfully so—I shouldn't have expected her to know automatically when I finally did talk to her. Hell—she could have a boyfriend for all I know! The thought made my wolf growl and I had to suppress the urge to let it out.

"I understand." I nodded and she smiled softly towards me.

"Still have the same number?" May asked and I nodded again. "I'll call you." She told me softly before getting up and dusting herself off.

"Sure thing. See you later, Flowers." I grinned. She was still my May Flowers after the April Showers, now more than ever.

"Same, Fonzie." She told me with a small smile before walking away. Maybe there was some hope after all.

 **KPOV**

I came home after dealing with a vampire situation we had earlier. Josh and I were able to handle him on our own and it was relatively easy, but I was tired and stressed out. While being back without any Quileute presence made it almost feel like things were back to normal, I still had the looming thought that there was still some guy out there who considered Bella his mate.

Paul isn't a bad guy, I know that now. I know now that he has a mate in Vancouver who is Bella's cousin, but there's still that uneasy part of me that wonders if this will all really work out. Will Paul's imprint on Bella really transfer over or will he still having longing feelings towards her? What if he doesn't even imprint on this girl? I also worried about our packs getting along. Sam didn't exactly seem up to challenge and we weren't even including everyone in our packs. What if their other guys don't follow their lead or what if the guys here decide it's not worth their effort?

I sighed and collapsed on our bed. It was late and I was surprised Bella wasn't already in bed. I could hear her in the bathroom and thought about everything she has been going through also. I appreciated Bella more than ever for her strength and compassion throughout this situation. It could have been easy for her to dismiss Paul and not get involved between the two packs, but she has proven herself to be helpful and absolutely amazing.

The door to the bathroom opened and I propped my eyes open to see Bella leaning against the doorframe with nothing but one of my t-shirts on her. Even without trying, she looked undeniably sexy. Her hair fell down in dark curls around her and her face was fresh and clean without any makeup on. Her eyes gleamed in the low light of the room and she bit her lip and smiled in my direction.

"I was waiting for you to get home." She told me flicking the bathroom light off and walking towards me. I sat up and put my hands on her waist as she stood in between my legs.

"Were you now?" I smirked and she nodded before leaning forward and kissing me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her closer to me while my tongue slipped into her mouth. She straddled my waist and my hands began making their way up her back and down her legs. She felt so soft and smelled so sweet. I could never get enough of her.

She pushed my shirt up and I eventually whipped it off of me before moving back to kiss her. She ran her hands across my chest and down my back inciting a pleasurable shudder from me. I moved my hands underneath the shirt and came into the contact with more of her supple skin. I growled and she giggled breathlessly against my lips. I spun us around and she bounced against the bed when she fell back against it.

"You've done it now." I murmured kissing up her leg and she gasped. I pushed the shirt up and exposed her tone stomach and sweet pussy to me. I inhaled deeply smelling her delicious arousal before placing two soft kisses on her thighs. I parted her lips with my fingers before giving one long lick up her slit.

"Koda," Bella gasped when I did it again. I feasted on her while holding her down with my arm and she thrashed around with her fingers pulling on the strands of my hair. I sucked on her clit while sticking two of my fingers into her and she arched her back off the mattress. I continued to pump my fingers in and out of her while she moaned and squeezed her thighs against my head. I moved my fingers to her clit and proceeded to fuck her with my tongue and she shot off the bed and pushed my head further into her pussy. Not that I was complaining.

"Oh fuck!" She came against my tongue and it was one of the sweetest things I have ever had on my tongue. I held her legs apart while I made sure to get every last drop from her. I licked my lips as I lifted my head and she stared at me with dark brown eyes and bed-ridden hair. She clamped her hand onto the back of my neck and pulled me in to kiss her hungrily. I responded back with an equal amount of passion and excitement before she pushed me onto my back.

"I believe turnabout is fair play, Coach." She smirked as she pulled the shirt off of her giving me the pleasure at seeing the rest of her glorious body. Her breasts bounced with her movements and her rosy nipples were hard and begging for my mouth. I leaned up but she placed her hand on my chest and pushed me back down. "It's my turn." She told me before unbuttoning the button to my cutoffs. I loved Bella like this. It took her awhile, but she really opened up to me sexually and it was always the biggest turn on when she took control of the situation.

I lifted my hips and let her drag my shorts off of me and down my legs. My dick plopped forward onto my stomach and she leaned over it. She took it into her hands and I groaned at the feeling of her small and soft hands on me. She stroked me a couple of times before licking me from the bottom of my shaft to the tip of my cock.

"Shit Bella," I groaned while intertwining my fingers into her hair. She moaned against my cock before sucking the head into her mouth. She twirled her tongue around it and I dug my hands deeper into her while a growl emitted from my mouth. She bobbed her head up and down using her hand to spread some of her spit onto the rest of my dick. I was in heaven especially when she hallowed out her cheeks and took me into her mouth as far as she could go. I began to move her head and she let me fuck her mouth while she tugged on my balls and moaned around my cock.

"Enough of that." I growled pulling her up and placing a bruising a kiss onto her lips. I shifted her onto her back and pushed her legs apart. She placed her hands on my shoulders and I leaned down to kiss her before I plunged into her. She gasped into my lips and lifted her hips up and I moved her legs to wrap around my waist.

"Fucking shit," Bella cursed into my ear while I buried my face into her neck. Another thing I loved about Bella, she cursed a lot when we had a sex and it always sent me for an absolute tailspin in the best way possible. I began to rock into her while she met me for every thrust and wrapped her arms around me. I leaned down and wrapped my lips around one of her nipples and she tossed her head back into the pillows moaning my name. I moved us around so she was on top and she immediately placed her hands on my chest and began to grind her hips into mine.

"You look so beautiful, baby." I moaned gripping her hips in my hands and thrusting up into her. She had her head tossed back letting her hair fall behind her in a dark curtain of curls. She had one of her hands on her breast while the other circled around her clit. She was a goddess in everyway possible. She began to bounce herself harder onto my cock and I growled feeling myself reaching the end of my rope. I wanted nothing more than to sink my teeth into her and claim her as mine, but I couldn't do that yet. I just had to wait.

"Koda!" She exclaimed as her walls clamped against my cock and she came. I shouted out immediately when I came and we both fell back against the bed breathless. I wrapped my arms around her while she rested her head on my chest. I placed a kiss onto her head and she smiled against my chest.

"Only you." She murmured sleepily and I smiled softly.

"I know, baby." I whispered and she snuggled closer to me.

 **PPOV**

While it was admittedly nice to be back in my own place and not crashing in Al's place anymore I was anxious to get going. Grandma Elsa had shown us more pictures of Emma and her family. Nothing too recent of her, but I could already feel a slight pull to her. However, it wasn't enough to rid me of this pain of being away from Bella. It's hard trying to rationalize with a wolf and there was no way to get around this feeling.

I sighed and got off my couch before deciding to walk over to Sam's to see what he was up to. Koda had called me a couple of hours ago saying that TK should be getting his passport in a couple of days and we were going to meet up in Tacoma again before driving into Canada. Seth was excited because he's never been to Vancouver and saw this as more as a vacation then some soul-searching journey for my mate.

"I just don't think their intentions are as genuine as they claim." I heard Sam say when I got close to his house. I paused slightly because I knew for a fact that he was probably talking about the Chinook Pack.

"You heard what Paul has to say about them. He has spent the most time with them and he says they're pretty decent guys. I don't think they're fucking with us." Jared said. "Didn't you speak to the spirits?"

"I was only able to speak with Ephraim, not Kuruk. He told me I shouldn't doubt Kuruk's intentions, but he didn't know much about the details of the situation itself." Sam told Jared and I frowned. He told me that he spoke to the spirits and that led me to believe he spoke to Kuruk. Why would he not mention that it was actually Ephraim that he spoke to?

"Shouldn't that be enough for you to have faith in this whole thing then?" Jared asked and I heard Sam sigh. "Look man, if the reverse happened to us, wouldn't you want to fight for Emily the way Koda is for Bella? I mean, I have to give the guy some credit. He's been pretty nice and civil to us and Paul. If some guy tried to stake their claim on Kim I would have ripped them to shreds before he could even get near her." He said.

"I don't know. I'm just a little…skeptical." Sam murmured.

"There's nothing to be skeptical about." I said as I walked into the house. Sam frowned at me while Jared just stared at me cautiously. He obviously didn't want me to pick a fight, but I felt Sam has been a little rude throughout this entire thing. "I can bring someone else if you don't want to come or trust them, but I don't want to deal with your ass being rude to them when all they've been doing is trying to be friends with us." I told him firmly and Sam scowled at me.

"The choice isn't really yours." He said and I glared at him.

"This is my trip to go on to find my mate and to squash any beef there is between our tribes, but that's not going to happen if you refuse to cooperate." I stepped up to him and he narrowed his eyes in my direction.

"How can you blindly trust them? This could all be an elaborate ruse to do us in!" Sam sneered and I fought the growl inside my chest.

"You haven't spent any time with them! I have! The only time that you have been around, you brushed off all their attempts and snapped whatever olive branches they were extending! Don't give me this distrustful bullshit, Uley." I scoffed and he glowered at me.

"Sounds like you found a place in their pack. Makes me question where your loyalty lies." He spat and I clenched my fists tightly.

"You know very well I would give my life for this pack, Sam. Just because I don't bend to your every whim and decision doesn't mean I'm a traitor. It just seems like I'm the only one being mature about this situation." I told him.

"More like naïve." He said and I growled at him.

"Guys, settle down." Jared said getting up from his seat.

"I didn't ask you to come with us. I could have dealt with any of the other guys. If you didn't want to hang around them, why volunteer to go?" I scowled over at him.

"I had to see this through for myself. By the way you were talking and the way you're still talking it seems like you're joining their side." Sam told me and I growled in frustration.

"There aren't any sides!" I shouted. "They're a pack and so are we, there shouldn't be any shit between us! The only sides there should be is us and those bloodsuckers! The sooner you realize that the quicker we'll fix this whole problem!" I yelled into his face and Sam scowled. "If you can't do this one simple thing don't even bother fucking coming! I don't need you there if you're just going to cause shit!" I told him before storming out of his house. I could hear Jared sigh at my sudden departure, but I was too angry to feel any kind of remorse for yelling at Sam like that.

He was being just plain ignorant and stubborn about this whole thing. I was supposed to be the ignorant and stubborn one, he's always been the rational one! I don't know why he can't just push his skepticism aside and just do this for me at least. I don't care if he's best friends with any of them, I just need him not to make this situation any harder than it already is. I have a feeling that isn't going to happen anytime soon though. I made my way to the beach and sat on an old piece of driftwood trying to calm myself down.

"'Sup Lahote?" Leah smiled as she walked over to me. I murmured a greeting as she sat next to me and she raised her eyebrow. "Who pissed in your cornflakes?" She asked.

"Sam's being an idiot." I muttered.

"Lucky you, I happen to be an expert on the subject." She laughed. "What's he being an idiot about?"

"He's just being difficult about this whole 'being friends with the other pack' thing." I told her. "He still thinks they're going to pull one over our eyes and doesn't seem to trust my opinion on them." I explained and she nodded. "He got all defensive and basically implied that I was betraying the pack for them. I'm not. I'm just trying to diffuse all this unnecessary bullshit."

"That's kind of hard when you all you assholes have egos the size of the entire US." Leah said and I glared at her. "It's true and while I didn't meet that pack over there, I'm assuming it's more or less the same." She shrugged.

"They're actually pretty chill guys." I told her and she smiled.

"That's nice to hear. Makes your job easier." She said and I just rolled my eyes. "You got to understand a little bit where Sam's coming from. I mean, you didn't see how upset he was when they came back. Embry explained to me what happened and I think it's fair for him to be a little hesitant to trust some guys that basically trashed on his pack and the way they mate." She explained and I frowned. I had almost forgotten that all had gone down when we first met them.

"Okay, but he's not exactly making it any easier for them to at least try to be nice to him." I said.

"Maybe he wants an apology." Leah shrugged and I rolled my eyes. "Look, all I'm saying, Alpha isn't exactly the easiest job on the planet. But he tries his best for a job he wasn't supposed to have. He has to take a lot more things into consideration than you do. To you, it's just making friends, simple. But to him he has to consider conflicting histories, our tribe versus their tribe, and the families and guys here. Sure, he could trust your one account on them, but he can't be so open to possible threats. Even if they're not actually a threat." She told me and I sighed.

"But it's not a us versus them thing." I told her.

"Maybe so, but until a couple of weeks ago it kind of was." She said. "I'm not saying he's right and you're wrong or to not give him some grief for being an uptight asshole, but I am saying to be a little patient. Not all of us are Seth who can make friends with a rock if you keep them together long enough." She joked and I chuckled.

"When did you become the smart one, Clearwater?" I asked and she shoved my shoulder and stood up.

"That's where you're the stupid one because I've always been the smart one." She muttered and I shook my head while she left me alone. I didn't know what was going to happen on this upcoming trip, but I could only hope that everyone makes it out without sustaining any injuries.


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N): Slightly shorter chapter this time, but I promise a longer one next time!**

 _ **The newest daughter**_ **: I don't like writing Paul as a hot head especially since I tend to write him older. Understandable when he's a teenager, but not so much as an adult—at least in my opinion.**

 _ **Melody-Rose-20**_ **: Yeah Leah! I love Leah and try to write as much of her as possible in my stories so expect more of her later!**

 _ **Wolftattoo**_ **: Unfortunately, I don't plan to include the Cullens in this story. But…**

 **Speaking of the Cullens! I'm actually in the process of getting started on my next story and this one is going to focus more on the Cullens—specifically a Jasper/Bella story. I have three ideas that I'm kicking around, but I would love to hear your guys' opinion on them! It's going to be AH/AU story and of course have my usual mix of love, humor, and drama. I'm going to give you the really broad explanations of the ideas since I don't want to spoil them all and please, let me know what you think!**

 **Idea #1: A story set in high school where either Jasper and Bella are best friends or Jasper is the new kid. A real feel-good story that I'm really going to try and capture that spirit of high school in.**

 **Idea #2: A story about Jasper and Bella being exes, maybe trying to rekindle their love, and Jasper is a musician. Why is that important to know? Trust me.**

 **Idea #3: Jasper and Bella are trapped in loveless marriages before they meet. They then have to struggle with their growing feelings towards each other and their own fidelity to their spouses. This one probably has the most angst of the three.**

 **Anyways, that's what I got for you guys when it comes to my next story so please let me know which one you're feeling. Not feeling any of them because you just want me to write about the wolves? Well poo. Sorry about that, but I want to extend my reach a little. However, that doesn't mean they won't stop by…enough of me talking! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **BPOV**

I looked around the road trying to see if there were any differences between Canada and the US, but I couldn't really see any immediate differences when we crossed the border. I suppose things will be more different once we reach Vancouver. TK was snoring in the backseat of our car as Koda and I drove through towards our destination. The drive from Tacoma to Vancouver wasn't a long one, but we've been driving a lot lately and it's been a little tiring.

Our plan when we got to Vancouver was go straight to Wally's house. Should I be calling him Uncle Wally? Hell, I barely call Charlie "dad," maybe calling him by "uncle" will be too much. Grandma Elsa said he's expecting us and I was hoping that this was going to go smoothly. This is all very melodramatic and feels like we should have a camera crew following us and documenting this for some trashy MTV show. I already feel nervous for Paul meeting Emma, but having to meet my long lost uncle and cousin, that was pretty weird on its own.

"You think this is all going to work out?" I asked turning over to look at Koda.

"I'm hoping it does. Paul warned me though that Sam is not being the most cooperative." He frowned and so did I. Out of everyone in the Quileute Pack, I thought Sam would have been the most reasonable one. I don't know all the information though so maybe he has some good reasons behind his doubt, but I was hoping we could all work passed it.

"Maybe he's just skittish about the whole thing. This is kind of crazy." I muttered.

"Yeah, I'm just hoping for a miracle at this point." Koda murmured and I laughed.

"I think you're being a little too pessimistic." I told him and he smirked.

"What's that Paramore song you always play? I feel like I'm that right now." He told me and I laughed again.

" _For A Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic_? I really doubt that." I snorted and he chuckled.

"Hoping for a miracle sounds pretty optimistic to me." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure," I muttered sarcastically as I checked my phone to see any correspondence from the other cars. Seth took Paul's spot in Matt and Awan's car and Paul was in the other car with Sam and Jared. Awan texted me that Seth was a riot and I was relieved to know that they were getting along with Seth. I was thankful they brought Seth along because I think any of the others wouldn't do as well being friendly with my guys. I had no messages from the guys in the third car, but I was hoping they were getting on well.

"We're here." Koda told me and I looked up to see us pass the Welcome Sign. It would be another twenty minutes until we would be in front of Wally's house and I could feel my nerves starting to build. I was told he had dinner prepared for us, but I kind of wanted to tell Grandma Elsa to warn him that these guys eat a lot. I didn't even know what I was going to say. Would he find it weird that I was bringing eight random guys and not my dad, his own brother? What's going to happen when Paul sees Emma? Are the guys going to be able to behave themselves? What if they just demolish all the food on the table like animals? Oh my God, I should have brought something!

"Koda, we have to stop somewhere and get a bottle of wine or flowers or something." I told him hurriedly and he just looked at me confused. "We can't just show up empty handed! They'll think we're so rude! Emma isn't going to love Paul at all if she thinks we're rude! And then we'll never have the packs get along! All because we didn't bring anything to dinner!" I yelled waking TK up.

"Bella, I'll stop, but you have to calm down. Everyone back in Portland can probably feel your anxiety." He told me and I sighed heavily.

"Yeah, you're right." I murmured and he squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Text the others to let them know we're going to stop at a grocery store." He said and I nodded. I texted Paul and Awan to tell them we're all going to stop at a store before going to Wally's house and they replied in the affirmative. After a few miles we pulled into a complex where a fancy-looking grocery store was and all got out of our cars. The guys all stretched their limbs while I rushed for the store. I stopped and stared between the flowers and aisle of wine in front of me.

"Get a bottle of wine and I'll get flowers." Paul said starling me. I looked up at him and he shrugged. "I should get her flowers, right?" He asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, I think she'll like it." I smiled up at him. He nodded before walking over to the flower section and I walked into the wine aisle. I was debating between white and red when the doors slid open and Seth was on Matt's back running into the store. The rest of the guys were behind them looking embarrassed to be associated with them.

"We should get a cake, Bella!" Seth exclaimed causing a few people to stare. I blushed and waved them over furiously.

"Why do you want a cake? They'll have food there!" I told them as Seth jumped off of Matt's back.

"My mom always brings dessert over when we go somewhere for dinner." Seth told me and I sighed.

"Fine, I'll go look at the desserts." I sighed while I picked up a bottle of my favorite red wine. I shoved the bottle into Jared's hands as I passed him and walked over to the dessert section. I didn't want to buy anything that looked so clearly store bought, but either way, they were going to know. Koda eventually approached me and asked why I was staring at desserts, but I merely looked over to Seth and Matt who were already checking out a couple of candy bars. I settled on some apple fritters that actually looked pretty good when I spotted Paul tapping his foot impatiently as he stared at the wall of flowers.

"Koda, go help him out." I whispered and he looked at me confused. I motioned with my head over to Paul and Koda looked back at me still confused. "He wants to bring Emma flowers." I told him and he nodded before walking over there. I smiled happily before turning around, but quickly ran into the wall that was Sam Uley.

"Seems like they're pretty friendly." Sam said eyeing Koda and Paul who were talking to each other.

"Uh, yeah?" I murmured confused. It wasn't like they were laughing up a storm over there and trading secrets. Just seemed like two guys awkwardly picking out flowers together. "I mean, I told Koda to go over and help Paul pick out some flowers." I shrugged.

"Hmm," Sam said before looking down at me. "Allow me to pay for those, Bella." He told me and I shook my head.

"No way, Uley. This is my family and I'm paying for it. Since I don't see Jared around, I assume he already paid for the bottle of wine." I told him and he glanced over to Jared who was talking to TK with a brown bag in his hand. I was for one shocked to see TK talking to Jared, but maybe he was actually listening to Koda and I about trying to be friends with the Quileute guys.

"You win this round, Swan." Sam told me and I just smirked before walking to the checkout line. We all got back in our cars and drove towards the address that Grandma Elsa gave us. We pulled up to a nice looking suburban house with two stories. Well, here it goes.

 **PPOV**

Just stepping out of the car, I could already smell her. She smelt different from Bella. Bella smelt faintly like strawberries, but this smell, was something entirely better. She had a clean smell that reminded me of the times my mom would hang the laundry on the line in our backyard. Fresh cut grass, clean linen, and sunshine. There was conflict inside of me as my wolf felt the pull in two different directions, but I was hoping that as soon as I see her, he will be at rest.

I gripped the bouquet of colorful flowers in my hand tightly as we slowly walked up to the red door of the house. Koda had told me roses were cliché as fuck and I should go for the bouquet with various bright-colored flowers. Bella stood in front of us and rang the doorbell and I could hear the sound of three separate voices inside the house. The door soon opened and Wally was there looking the same like he had in the pictures only slightly older. He smiled at us brightly before opening the door wider.

"Well you must be Bella and her friends!" Wally greeted happily. "Elsa told us you'd be coming in tonight. I hope the drive wasn't bad. There's always construction around the border." He said as he waved us in. I didn't see his wife or daughter around, but could hear sounds from other areas of the house.

"The drive was actually fine, thank you. It's very nice to meet you, I'm Bella." Bella introduced herself and Wally smiled and shook her hand.

"And here I was thinking you were Bella." He joked looking over to Koda making most of us laugh. I was too wound up to laugh, but I did smile. We all took turns introducing ourselves to Wally who looked genuinely happy to meet us. Soon a short woman came out and it was clearly his wife from the pictures we saw.

"Hi! Elsa told us to make a lot, but seeing you all makes me think I didn't make enough!" Mariel said as she wiped her hands on the apron around her waist.

"You shouldn't have gone through so much trouble. We're just happy to be here." Bella told her before introducing herself again. We all introduced ourselves again and Bella offered the bottle of wine and apple things to Mariel and she gratefully accepted them.

"Emma! Get down here!" Wally called up the stairs and everyone looked over to me anxiously. Thanks guys. That's what I really need right now. All of you staring at me.

"Sorry! Sorry! I had to finish getting ready." My breath immediately caught in my throat when my eyes met light brown ones.

When I imprinted on Bella it felt like I was falling, but now, I felt like I was plummeting. Almost like the feeling of when we cliff-dive. It seemed like everything was whirling passed me and all I could see was the water. I remember having the air knocked out of me when I first imprinted, but now it feels like I'm breathing for the first time. The weight of the world is off my shoulders and now my world is in front of me. My heart was racing and my wolf howled inside of my mind. It was almost immediate feeling the detachment from Bella. My nose was assaulted with her scent and I gripped the flowers in my hand tightly.

I stumbled backwards and gasped while I tried to focus on the face of the beautiful girl in front of me. Her eyes were wide and doe-eyed, but somehow framed by thick lashes in an almond shape. Her cheeks were high and she smiled at me through full lips and with bright white teeth. Her nose bridge was narrow, but she had a button nose that crinkled when she smiled. Her skin tone was a soft tan, lighter than mine, but darker than Bella's and looked softer than any substance on Earth. Her hair fell in pitch-black waves around her face and shoulders before ending gracefully around her elbows. She was gorgeous. She was my world. She was my light.

"Oh my God, Paul, are you okay?" Mariel asked and it was then that I noticed that I was on the ground and everybody was staring at me with a variety of emotions. I quickly scrambled onto my feet and it was then that I noticed that I crushed the flowers somehow during my fall.

"Uh, sorry, missed a step." I cleared my throat awkwardly while trying to straighten out the smashed flowers.

"All right then, how about we get ready for dinner then?" Wally asked motioning us towards the dining room. I hung back trying to figure out how I could dump these ruined flowers without making it obvious.

"Sorry about your flowers." A melodious voice said. I looked up to see Emma staring up at me. She was short, really short, practically a full foot shorter than me. She had round hips and a trim stomach and a decent size rack—what? I'm a guy, I'm going to noticed.

"Um, yeah, well I was going to give them to you, but—"

"To me?" She asked confused.

"Uh well, yeah, we brought all this other stuff for you parents, I thought it would be rude not to bring you anything." I told her and she smiled up at me before taking the flowers out of my hands.

"Well, who am I to deny such a sweet gesture?" Emma grinned holding the sad arrangement of flowers close to her.

"Um, I know it's kind of…dumb, you don't have to keep them." I told her rubbing the back of my neck and she just smiled up at me brightly. My chest filled with warmth and I already felt a smile stretch across my face.

"No, I really appreciate it. Thank you." She said before walking into the kitchen. I watched her leave and wanted to follow her, but thought against it. I looked up to see Awan smirking at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Real smooth moves you got there, Lahote." He chuckled and I flipped him off before walking into the dining room.


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N): Phew! Sorry guys for taking a little longer on this update. I've recently gotten a new job and it was taking up a lot of my time when I started, but things are starting to settle down now so I'm back with the new chapter! But first, to answer some reviews!**

 ** _WriteBook WrongPage_ : Thank you and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! I know what you mean, I've been trying to give Bella and Koda as much exposition as I can throughout the story, but I don't want to take away from Paul and the characters from the book with my own original characters. I already worry that I muddle the story too much with all my characters so I don't want to add to the problem. I was actually thinking of doing a few outtakes once this story is done about all my OCs, which I'm highly interested in doing so it will most likely happen. **

_**Stephanie MRV**_ **: The answer to Sam's problem will soon be revealed! Not in this chapter, but soon!**

* * *

 **PPOV**

I couldn't stop staring at her. She was just so beautiful. She probably didn't even realize how beautiful she was. Every move, every emotion, every smile—it was all so effortless. I'm such a fucking sap.

"Would you like another piece of chicken?" Emma asked me holding the dish that had a dwindling amount of chicken drumsticks. I glanced at her plate and saw that she has barely touched her food. She has been helping her mom making sure that everyone else was fed and happy. I smiled and took the dish from her before placing it down on the table.

"How about you relax and eat? Everyone is fine." I told her and she laughed.

"Hardly know me and are already trying to tell me what to do." She grinned and I cleared my throat.

"Um, I didn't mean it like that, I just—"

"Relax, I'm teasing." She patted my hand and smiled over at me. "I thought you were supposed to have a great sense of humor?" She raised her eyebrow at me before putting a forkful of rice into her mouth. Her delicious looking mouth. _Cut that shit out, Lahote._

"Oh? And where did you hear that?" I asked leaning back in my seat. Since there were so many of us, we filled up their dining room table up quickly so some of us were relegated to the kitchen table. It was Emma, Matt, TK, Seth, and myself here and everyone else was in the dining room.

"Seth." She said nodding her head in Seth's direction. I turned to look over at him, but he was in a very invested conversation with Matt and TK about computers or some shit.

"So, apparently you know some stuff about me, I feel like it's only fair that I know some things about you." I looked back over to her and she laughed softly.

"I guess turnabout is fair play." Emma said before wiping her mouth with a napkin. "What do you want to know?" She asked.

"Anything you're willing to share." I shrugged.

"Well, I'm about to enter my last year as a Microbiology major at Simon Fraser University. It's about an hour away from here so I just commute back and forth. I did live there for my first and second year, but decided it was best if I just live at home." She explained and I noticed her smile drop a little when she mentioned living at home. I wanted to ask her about it, but I thought it was best to let her tell me when she was ready. We did only meet today.

"Microbiology, huh? You must be really smart then." I smiled and she blushed and laughed nervously.

"Um, well, I like to think so." Emma laughed. "I actually really want to go to medical school and become an Oncologist." She said and I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"Wow, what made you choose oncology?" I asked.

"It…it just interested me the most out of the medical fields." She hesitated slightly and again I was tempted to ask more about it, but I backed off. My assumption is that she went into the field because of Abby and Allen, her grandparents, passing away from cancer.

"So when you're not in school, what do you like to do?" I asked.

"I'm actually really into music. I was in choir all throughout high school and was even in some of the musicals. I just really enjoy singing and I can play some guitar, but I am really great with a ukulele." Emma explained excitedly and I smiled brightly. It was great listening to her talk about something she genuinely enjoyed and seemed to really care about.

"So you can sing? Any chance that I'll get a sample of that soon?" I asked and she blushed again. It was a faint red blush that stained her tan cheeks and if she wasn't sitting under one of the kitchen lights I'm pretty sure it would be difficult to see.

"Want to make a deal?" She asked suddenly brazened. I raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What kind of deal?" I asked.

"I like you, Paul." Emma smiled up at me. Score! One point for me! "At least what I know about you so far." Half point? "I would like for us to get to know each other better without a bunch of your friends and my family watching." She told me before we looked over to Seth, Matt, and TK who quickly turned their heads back towards each other. I rolled my eyes and she just laughed. "How about we go on a date tomorrow and if it all goes well, I'll sing for you." She put her hand on top of mine and my wolf was ready to roll over and let her pet his belly.

"You got yourself a deal, Sunshine." I grinned.

 **BPOV**

Koda had his arm over my chair and he leaned his head down to my ear. Wally was regaling the table with one of his stories about how he kept trying to get Mariel to notice him and I have to say it was entertaining.

"Emma asked Paul out." Koda whispered into my ear and I jerked my head back and looked up at him shocked.

"She asked him out?" I whispered and he nodded.

"Safe the say everybody in the packs know." He told me smirking and I laughed quietly and made eye contact with Jared who subtly nodded and gave me a thumbs up.

"So it's safe to say that Paul won't be hanging out with all of us tomorrow?" I asked and Koda snorted making me laugh. I looked around the table to see if any of the guys had similar reactions to Jared, but they seemed invested in Wally's story. Except Sam. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was staring out the window with a scowl on his face. I frowned and decided then to try to get Sam alone and talk to him.

Dinner and dessert soon came to an end and some of us helped Mariel cleaned up. Paul and Emma were on dish duty together and I watched them unabashedly. I wasn't alone either. I noticed some of the guys glance their way more than once. It the few weeks I've hung around Paul, this is the most I've seen him smile and he stared at her like she hung the stars and moon at night. It was endearing to say the least.

Emma seemed to be equally into him as well. I mean, obviously she didn't have an imprint tying her to him and as far as I knew, the imprint didn't affect the imprintee until she was marked. She stood close to him and smiled at him a lot. I couldn't hear what they were saying to each other most of the time, but they would both laugh and giggle like a high school couple. Believe me, I would know. I was genuinely happy to see that Paul and his imprint getting along and had high hopes for their date tomorrow.

I would have to talk to my guys later about it, but they seemed okay with Paul imprinting on Emma. I didn't know how they would react to seeing Paul imprint again. Obviously it wasn't on me this time, but I know my guys aren't the biggest advocates of imprinting. I was worried they would be disgusted again or roll their eyes at it, but they seem happy—or at least indifferent—about Paul and Emma.

After saying our goodbyes with promises to stop by tomorrow for breakfast, we left the Ross Home and drove to the small house we were renting for the ten days we planned to stay. We agreed to stay here for that long so Paul could get to know his imprint and hopefully some pack bonding would occur. We found a nice house that was acting as a hotel of sorts online and after speaking with the owner (who is incredibly nice) we all were able to chip in enough to stay without breaking anyone's budget. It had four bedrooms so some of the guys were sharing rooms and some were sleeping in the living room.

"I better not hear anything out of your guys' bedroom while we're here." Awan said looking at Koda and I pointedly. Koda rolled his eyes and I just gave him a bitch brow while Seth snickered behind Awan.

"So from what the owner told us, there are two bedrooms with queens, one with two twins, and another with one full." Koda said as we all walked into the house. It was a really nice house and I was surprised that we were able to get it for the price we got. It wasn't a mansion or anything, but still, it was clean and nicely furnished.

"TK and I can share one of the queens." Matt told him and TK shrugged.

"There's no way two of us could fight on a full." Seth said.

"Koda and I can share the full." I offered.

"Hell no, I'm not sharing a bed with any of you guys." Jared said shaking his head. "I'm calling one of the twins." He said before marching up the stairs.

"You can have the other twin." Paul said to Sam.

"You can have it if you want." Sam told him, but Paul shook his head.

"Nah, it's fine. Jared snores likes a trucker anyways." He said and Sam shrugged and walked up the stairs.

"So, that leaves us three I guess?" Awan said looking at Seth and Paul. "I have no problem sleeping on the couch if you guys want the other queen." He shrugged. Paul looked over to the couch before walking over to it.

"The couch pulls out into a bed." Paul said tugging off the cushions and folding out the couch bed.

"Jeez! This guy has so much room!" Seth exclaimed.

"Bella, why don't you and Koda go ahead and take the queen. Awan you can have the full to yourself and Seth and I will sleep down here." Paul said and we looked over to Seth to see his response.

"Whatever," Seth shrugged. Awan was happy to have his own room and quickly moved his bags upstairs while Koda and I went into the other room. Matt and TK were courtesy enough to give us the master so we had our own bathroom because while I love these guys, I rather not share a bathroom with them. Koda went to take a shower and I went downstairs to grab a glass of water. Seth was lying in the couch-bed staring at his phone while Paul was sat opposite of him on his own phone. I noticed Sam outside on the phone, probably talking to Emily, and I knew that this was the best opportunity for me to talk to him.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked grabbing my arm when he noticed me walking towards the door to the backyard.

"I'm going to talk to Sam." I told him and he looked at me warily.

"Bella…" He said and Seth sat up.

"I just want to talk to him, guys." I said.

"I don't think that's the best idea, Bella." Seth muttered and I frowned.

"I want to try and make this easier for him and I won't know how to do that if I don't talk to him." I told them and Paul scowled.

"Just let us deal with it, Bella. Sam's just…getting used to things." He said.

"I've left you to deal with it and by the looks of it, he's not any happier here." I put my hands on my hip and glared at Paul.

"She kind of has a point." Seth murmured and Paul glared at him.

"I'm trying to make this insane situation easier for everyone and so far, Sam has been the only one that seems uncomfortable still. I'm not going to stand by and let him stew on this before he blows up." I ranted heatedly.

"I think you should mind your own business, Bella." I whipped around to see Sam standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sam, I just—"

"No, what you think is helping, is just you being nosy." Sam interrupted me and I was taken aback by his accusation. "You need to stick to your pack and let me handle myself and my pack." He sneered.

"I can't do that. We're all supposed to be here to get to know each other and get along. I'm not going to let us stay divided." I said firmly, not letting him intimidate me any further.

"Don't hold your breath, Swan." Sam muttered as he ascended up the stairs. I clenched my fists angrily and whipped back around to stare at Seth and Paul. Seth looked reprimanded and Paul looked stressed out as he rubbed his temples.

"Let me handle this and you worry about your date." I told Paul and he sighed.

"Bella, I can't—"

"No, you should be one hundred percent focused on Emma and I'm not going to let this whole thing with Sam distract you from her." I said and he smiled weakly.

"Thank you, Bella. If there's anything I can do, please let me know. This whole thing…has really brought out a bad side of him." He sighed.

"I'll worry about that. I'll have Seth and Jared help me if needed." I reached up and patted his cheek. "Don't worry your pretty little head, Lahote." I smiled while Seth snorted and Paul chuckled.

"You're a stubborn one, Swan. Don't let Sam wear that down." Seth said and I laughed. I told them goodnight before climbing up the stairs. I paused by Sam and Jared's room and frowned. Sam seems stubborn about remaining two separate packs and I think he's seeing this whole thing as an opportunity for the packs becoming one. But that's not what it's about at all. They just have to get along and be amicable, why is having such a hard time with that?


End file.
